Reality Bites
by XxHDMxX
Summary: Okay, The team goes to America to track down this demon girl who stole a valuable item. How does Kurama knows her and what's up with Hiei? This is my first fanfic. so R&R genre will be changed because of recent chapter! HieiXOC KuramaXOC
1. Another New Case

Yu-Yu-Hakusho : Reality Bites  
  
Chapter One: Another new case  
  
Hey everybody ! I'm Hiei's-Demented-Mercenary here or just HDM for short. This is my first fan fic. so be nice and review. And to accompany me on the fic is... Hiei!  
  
Hiei: Don't review then she'll stop bugging me  
  
HDM- Hey don't tell them that. Just to let ya know i don't own Yu Yu Hakushow  
  
Hiei: Thank god  
  
HDM- Shut up Hiei  
  
The gang is just sitting around in the park doing what they usually do when there not on a case. Kurama is reading a book, Kuwabara and Hiei are yelling and insulting each other and Yusuke is training his spirit energy.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara are about 16 and Kurama (as a human, duh!) 17.(I don't know how old Hiei is.)  
  
"I mean it shorty, don't get me mad! I've been practicing real good and your asking for it!"   
  
"Ohh, yeah sure. just like your grammar." replies Hiei   
  
"What?! My speaking is real good and your gonna be beat up real bad!" stammers Kuwabara.   
  
"Hn. You will die in three seconds. One...Two..." he pulls out his katana.   
  
"Will you two ever get along? Please keep it down" asks Kurama nicely   
  
"Put a cork in it already! Your giving me a headache" shouts Yusuke in a not-so-nice manner.   
  
Suddenly, Botan appears in front of the quarreling boys with that I-got-another-case look.  
  
"You got another case, boys. Get ready and go see Prince Koenma right away"   
  
"WHAT? We just got a three day break?! what does the toddler want now?" screams Yusuke.   
  
"Botan what is this case about?" Kurama asks.  
  
"Not sure really but i know it has to do with going overseas."  
  
So everyone goes to see Koenma about the case.   
  
"This case is big Yusuke. You need to go to America to track down a demon named Akkina and bring her back immediately"   
  
"How do you expect us to find one demon in America. It's like finding a needle in a really big haystack!" Yusuke protests  
  
This is true since there's millions of people in the U.S. alone. (I don't know how many per-say, this is a estimate)   
  
"I know that why some of our agents found out she is in the city Philadelphia. We will give you this..." Koenma gives Yusuke something that looks like a watch.   
  
"Push the red button and a siren will go off."   
  
Yusuke pushes the button. Nothing happens.   
  
"What's the big deal? It's not wor... Kurama?"   
  
Kurama is on his knees cuffing his ears.  
  
"It's a silent siren that certain demons can hear. She'll will be able to hear it and will be in pain just like Kurama. Push the blue button to stop the siren."   
  
"Yes Yusuke can you please turn that off." yells Kurama.   
  
Yusuke turns it off. "Your flight will be ready in two hours. Good luck"   
  
"Yeah Yeah Yeah...this will be a piece of cake. capture the demon and go explore America. This will be our vacation!"   
  
But unknown to the team that they'll need all the luck they can get.  
  
"I can't believe your going Yusuke, you just got back from another case in the mountains and didn't come back in weeks"   
  
You can guess this is Keiko talking   
  
" Do you know what kind of people live in the U.S.? street punks who rob you of your shits, always fighting, always..."   
  
"People like me Keiko, I'll blend in fine with all of them" Yusuke says   
  
"But Yusuke you'll be gone for how long? It may be for a month you never know? What about teachers, your mother? What are you going to tell her?"   
  
"I told her it's a field trip for school and she told me to pack clean clothes. She went back to the pub. I'll email you every day Keiko, don't worry about me."   
  
He gives her a kiss and packs his bags.   
  
"You won't even notice I'm gone" he says before he kisses her goodbye. As he walks down to meet the others she thinks to herself,   
  
*you better come back you jerk*  
  
Kurama has his bag packed and is trying to console his mother .   
  
* I hate seeing her like this. It breaks both of our hearts but i we both know i have to go.*   
  
"Do not worry mother, i will come back. You can be sure of that, and i will write to you as much as i can. Please don't cry, i beg you."   
  
Kurama is hurt seeing his own mother like this, he just came back and been back for only been back for three days but he can't help it.   
  
"Oh Shuichi, I will miss you and I know you have to go but its hurts me that I may never see you again. Please don't leave me!" she crys again and Kurama tries to console her.   
  
" I will come back mother but you have to promise not to cry. I will try to be back as fast as i could, good bye mother."   
  
He kisses his mother on the cheek, picks up his bag, and walks out the door. (WAHHH i hate when i have to make Kurama sad but it goes so well with the story!)  
  
"See you, sis i won't be back for about a month!" Kuwabara yells up the stairway and heads toward the door. He doesn't really care if his sister hears him or not. Ever since that French guy Shizuru been around, she doesn't even make fun of him or beat him up anymore. She usually on the phone with him or alone together.   
  
"Well I'm going Shizuru, bye" he says cheerfully and closes the screen door. He meets up with Kurama, then Yuske, then finally Hiei. They all head for the airport.   
  
End of Chapter One: hope it wasn't that bad. this is my first one.  
  
Yusuke: not bad  
  
Kuwabara: i didn't get a lot of lines!  
  
Hiei: and that's a bad thing?  
  
HDM- Shut up Kuwabara, you were lucky you got lines, and stop bothering Hiei  
  
Hiei: Thank you   
  
HMD- you are very welcome Hiei *jumps into his arms*   
  
Hiei- Hn. get off me, now!  
  
Review da sooner, da better , da happy, i getter ! 


	2. City of Brotherly Love

Chapter 2  
  
The City of Brotherly love  
  
Hiei's-Demented-Mercenary: YEA! NEXT CHAPTER! ::dances in circIes:: I would like to dedicate to my friend Chance who reviewed my story first. She had no idea what i was talking about but she still read it.  
  
Hiei- I don't have any idea what you said and I have to put up with you, and SHE gets a dedication?   
  
HDM- do you want to be dedicated? *looks at Hiei innocently*  
  
Hiei- yes, yes i would  
  
HDM- Everyone! Every chapter is dedicated to Hiei!  
  
Hiei- Thank you *smirks*  
  
HDM- YEA!! I made him happy! *squeezes Hiei* I luv you!  
  
Hiei- get...off...blacking...out.......  
  
HDM-Oh shit! Oh well, i don't own YYH so don't ask...Ohh i forgot, i have another OC in here, it ISN'T me, I CHANGED MY MIND SO NO MORE TALKIE!!!!!!  
  
They arrive in Philadelphia at 10:30 AM and meet up with an american agent.  
  
"If your here, why do we have to be here?" Hiei says while looking up at the agent.  
  
"Because our job is to surveliance not capture We believe she is near and we will transport you there when we find out where she is ."   
  
"How do we no what she looks like?" Kuwabara asks stupidly.   
  
Everyone- -_-  
  
"Well baka, she will be the one that is hiding from us!" Hiei slyly says with a smirk   
  
"Watch it shorty or i will pummel you so hard that you'll be sorry" Kuwabara yelled   
  
"I'm shaking in my boots"  
  
"Now you two save it for Akkina." Yusuke says then looking at Kurama "Hey Kurama are you all right."   
  
"..........."  
  
"KURAMA!"  
  
"Oh! Uh yeah I'm fine really"  
  
Everyone- o_O  
  
" Allrighty then lets get going then. Well if you don't know where she is, where will we go?"  
  
"You may go around and see the city with another of our agents. We will contact you when we find her. The agent's name is Kiro and she will be meeting you over there."   
  
"What your saying is that you expect us to be tourists?" Hiei says.   
  
"Basically." the agent says bluntly and leaves them.   
  
"Okay, so who brought their camera." Yusuke says sarcastcally.   
  
"I did!" Kuwabara says showing it and not realizing he didn't mean it.   
  
"It's called sarcasim Kuwabaka" Hiei says with a sneer.  
  
"Hey over here!" a hopping girl waving to get their attention.   
  
Everyone- O__O  
  
"Are you Kiro?" Yusuke asks the girl.   
  
"Yeah, I'm her and I will be the first to say, Welcome to the City of Philadelphia, the City of Brotherly love"   
  
"Ohh great, our own welcome wagon." Yusuke says under his breath.   
  
" Ha Ha Ha, come on lets go."  
  
A Little bio on Kiro. Kiro is around 5' 2' and has violet-colored eyes, black hair with red tips and little fangs you can barly see. Only the four can see her tiny bat wings she hides with her spirit energy. She's wearing a 'How can you tell that your punk' shirt and olive green pants. She's wearing black shoes.  
  
"WHOA! What are THEY!" Kuwabara yells.   
  
"Keep it down, baka! I have little bat wings, no biggie."  
  
"You were BORN with BAT WINGS" Kuwabara yells.  
  
"I got surgically, moron. Enhances dark powers and i can fly if i practice." Kiro says cooly.   
  
"Yeah Kuwabara, your used to Hiei having three eyes, why can't you deal with her having bat wings?" Yusuke asks with a grin.   
  
" Uh, well... the shrimp at least hides his third eye!" Kuwabara stammers.   
  
"Nice vocabulary. Stop checking me out and you won't notice" she says with a smirk.   
  
"So do you know Akkina?" Yusuke asks Kiro.   
  
"Only as email pen pals. So that's her real name, huh, she just went by child_of_darkness and I only addressed myself as fire_starter89. Why do you ask?"   
  
"Just wondering that's all"  
  
They are walking down the road when a guy bumps into Hiei.   
  
" Watch it baka." Hiei growls.   
  
"Bite me shrimp." the dude answers.   
  
"You don't know who your messing with human." Hiei shows his katana.   
  
"Ohh really, try me" the guy appears with a sickle.   
  
"Tony stop it you bumped into him, get out of here" Kiro says to him. He walks away mumbeling.   
  
" The City of Brotherly Love, huh" Yusuke says to Kiro.   
  
"Hey it was named in the 1700's everything's different" Kiro says.   
  
"Well Hiei, I'm glad you're blending in" Kurama says with a grin.   
  
"Hn. stupid baka" Hiei mumbels.  
  
They team gets a look at Philly and they get to stop at a Burger King.   
  
" Why is that bell cracked like that?" Kurama asks Kiro.   
  
"Historical thing. Something to do with liberty, that's why it is dubbed the Liberty Bell."   
  
"Hn. Stupid bakas." Hiei says to himself.   
  
"So who's the old guy we past to get here" Yusuke asks after Kurama.   
  
"Ohh him, he's William Penn, the founder of Pennsylvania and mapped out Philadelphia. He's really important and smart but couldn't do business very well." Kiro explains.   
  
"Why did we had to go into that Consit-whatever building" Hiei asked.   
  
"It's pronounced Consitution, and Koenma wanted me to take you to the Consittuion Center. It is only because he thought that you may learn why you can never trust stupid, angry humans in large groups. Look what happened, they made a country." she explains.   
  
"I got a question too! Uh what are we eating?"   
  
Everyone- *falls anime style* O__O;;   
  
"Oh My God Kuwabara! Have you ever heard of a Whopper? Just eat it because we have to get going. We have to meet up with the agent" Kiro says   
  
radio- We have found Akkina and she is hiding in Pennypack Park. Get there immediatly.   
  
"Well see you guys! I'll drop you off and mabey will see each other again." Kiro says   
  
They all wave goodbye (except Hiei) and walk toward the park.  
  
~Unknown to them they are being watched that second,  
  
Akkina- *thinking to herself* that's right you keep walking  
  
The team entered the parked ready to find Akkina. Out of the trees they heard a rustling sound.   
  
"Show youself Akkina!" Yusuke yells but it was just a racoon.   
  
Well, Well, Well... I thought you four would be to chicken to come said a low voice.  
  
They turn around and...  
  
HDM: How do you like my first cliffhanger?  
  
Hiei: it sucked...  
  
HDM: i know, you think everything sucks. Ohh thank you Angel of Darkness and Yurie for the reviews (notice i now spell Kurama right, i can't spell right like it says in my bio so thanks for pointing that out for me)  
  
Hiei: Why are you being so nice? That reviewer got you pissed off!  
  
HDM: no, it's called taking crtitism Hiei! I was a little mad but I got over it, you don't always get good reviews  
  
Hiei: still...  
  
HDM: just say goodbye Hiei  
  
Hiei: goodbye Hiei 


	3. Who is She?

Chapter 3   
  
Who is she?  
  
HDM: Hey this is the chapter that explaines some stuff. and there will be much more swearing to explain the rating  
  
Hiei: Finally...who is this girl anyway  
  
HDM: you'll find out. ^-^  
  
Hiei: Hn. what about the dedication, HDM??  
  
HDM: Oh, Yeah! This chapter is dedicated to my friend, fishbone! She is my best critic and loves anime more than me.   
  
Hiei: it's true  
  
HDM: and now the disclaimer-i barely afford the bus to school let alone my favorite anime tv show.  
  
///Flashback\\\ I'd would have thought you four would be too chicken to come said a cool, feminine voice. Out of the trees came a... (contine with the story)  
  
A girl leaps out of the tree right in front of the team. She is about as all as Hiei, has straight blood red-colored hair down on her shoulders with black highlights, emerald green eyes and has a couple of light freckles on her nose. She's wearing a black collared shirt over a white tank top with the red Anarchist symbol ( aka it's a 'A' with a circle combined if your to dumb to know).  
  
She also wears black pants with red-plaid belts billowing over them. She wears black Chuck Taylors high tops (you just can't see them, just to let you know) with some scribbles on the white part. She wears a tie, has black nail polish, eyeliner, red lipstick, and has seven earrings on each ear.  
  
"Ohh boy company" the girl says sarcatically. "Mabey I'll have some fun with these incompetant fools." she says to herself with a smirk.   
  
Then she looks at them and says," Why have you four bakas come here?"   
  
"We've come to capture Akkina" replied Yusuke   
  
"Well your about 16 years too late" the girl replied cooly.  
  
"What do you mean?" askes Kuwabara.   
  
"Akkina is no more. She goes by a different alias" replies the girl.   
  
"What the hell does that mean?" askes Hiei.  
  
Okay confused, right!? Alright since i feel like being nice and i don't want to confuse anyone I'll clear it up.  
  
Akkina was (and still is) a wolf youkai and she was feared by all. She was beauty, brains, and power, three deadly combinations. She was the half sister of Youko but they weren't that close.   
  
Even though Youko is a couple years older, Akkina never accepted him as an older brother. The two grew apart and rarly seen each other.   
  
Akkina has long black hair with silver streaks, orange eyes, black wolf ears and wore a midnight-blue robe. You can always see her canines hanging out and would travel either as her animal form or on a storm cloud. Her animal form looks similar to Youko's.   
  
She had more fur sticking out, black hair, her eyes blue (including the white part.) seven tails with silver tips, and her paws were silver also.   
  
She became bored and start learning how to fight for herself. She learned how to steal demon's moves and twisted them to call them her own. She started making magical herbs for almost anything. Self-Healing bone herbs, Skin Reguvinator herbs, and fatal herbs you take and you will survive a fatal attack.   
  
Akkina became a mercenary in the spirit world and was hired by villian or good guys to do their dirty work for a sum of money. She didn't care since money is money. Not a bad job huh? Yup! She was swift, skilled, and could kill anything quickly and never left any evidence.   
  
  
  
Rarley anyone on the good side hired her because they were afraid she would kill them. She did that if she wasn't payed enough and took any possesions worth to be pawned. She would also kill her boss if the dude got her pissed or insulted any type of dog (wolves, foxes, coyotes, ect.)   
  
Well obviously you make enemies in this job and people try to kill her when she had her gaurd down. They never really suceed and the more they tryed, the cockier she got. She became so cocky that she would always be seen so they would try to kill her.   
  
By the time she turned 300, she had 10,000,000 spirit dollars on her head and she enjoyed every minute of it. That's a lot of money ain't it?!   
  
While she was going to her next case, she was caught off gaurd and was shot by a guy she stole from at her last job. (with me so far, good)  
  
Before she died she send her spirit to the real world into a woman as a baby (kind of what happened to Karama.) She goes by a different alias since it will be 17 more years until they take the bounty off her head and she'll be labeled a 'BLF' (Bandit Lost Forever)  
  
"My name is Aakka O'Ryan and you shouldn't be here."   
  
" What do you mean we shouldn't be here?" Yusuke says.   
  
"This is none of your concern.i want my revenge swiftly and without a fuss and I don't need you bakas to get in my way."   
  
"Revenge? What revenge?" Kuwabara asks   
  
"That is not your problem, It's mine baka but It'll be your problem if you get in my way. So in other words.. GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY YOU FUNKIN BASTERDS!" yelled Aakka  
  
"Who are you callin a baka you bitch" shouted Hiei   
  
"I call them like i see them basterd" she said cooly without looking at him   
  
" What the hell? That's it, prepare to die bitch" Hiei thrust out his katana toward her.   
  
In a split second she dodged it and thrust her long thin dagger and cuts the sword and couple of hairs.   
  
"Hmph! you have to do better than that three eyes." Hiei is about to strangle her but Kurama holds him back.   
  
"Wait a second, how do you know he has three eyes?" questions Yusuke.  
  
"I'm a phycic taught by the great Genkai...another of my many feats" she replies cooly and with a smug look of pride on her face.   
  
Then she speeds toward the four. She kicks Hiei in the gut, punches Kurama in the face, and knocks the other two heads together in under six seconds.   
  
"Well that was way to easy" she says with a smirk.  
  
"Hey Urameshi! use that siren on her!" Kuwabara says really loud.  
  
"What..did..you..say?" Aakka says. Then she notices the watch.  
  
"Kuwabara!" Yusuke yells  
  
"Baka! you blown it" growls Hiei.  
  
" Ohh no, now she knows" says Kurama.  
  
Aakka leaves all of them but before she left she had to say goodbye. So see yells "see ya assholes", blows some smoke powder and darts away laughing evilly.  
  
"Perfect." Yusuke mumbeles.  
  
"Sorry guys"  
  
"To late for that baka"  
  
Yuske says after thinking about something, "You know she looks a lot like you Karama and has a pissy attitude like you Hiei" he says with a smirk.  
  
"Heh heh go figure."  
  
"I don't act like that all the time"  
  
Everbody- -___-  
  
"What?"  
  
Who is this Aakka and does Kurama knows her? Read the next chapter to read more about her, thats it.  
  
Hiei-that's it! we barly did anything and besides she broke my sword.   
  
HDM- well, that's something ^-^  
  
Hiei-whatever  
  
HDM: Well I'm gonna run around like a crazy person and wave my arms around until you send me reviews.  
  
Hiei: WHAT are you going to do?!?  
  
HDM: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :: running around in circles:: I'M A TWISTED TACQUITO!!!  
  
Hiei: REVIEW! OR ELSE ::looks at HDM:: SHUT UP!  
  
HDM: NOT UNTIL THEY REVIEWWWW!!!! AHHHHHHH :: takes a breath:: AHHHHHHH 


	4. A Little Background

Chapter 4   
  
A Little Background  
  
  
  
HDM- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! TWISTED TACQUITO! TWISTED TACQUITO!!!!!!  
  
Hiei- SHUT UP ALREADY! SOMEONE REVIEWED!  
  
HDM- AHHHH- what? someone reviewed?  
  
Hiei- YES!  
  
HDM- Who?  
  
Hiei- the fourth one was Hiei's1girl. Hey! wait a minute!  
  
HDM- Ohh, really! Thanks! now I can tell my story now but first I have to say something. It is hard to believe but I can't spell.  
  
Hiei- HA! It took you a week to spell my name right, let alone the others.  
  
HDM- alright so it isn't hard to believe, and i accidently spelled my friend, Chance's name wrong. I made it an ~s~ instead of a ~c~  
  
Hiei- HOW COULD YOU SPELL CHANCE WRONG?  
  
HDM- no one will every know, but i did fix it, so she'll never let me live this one down.  
  
Hiei- I wouldn't let you either  
  
HDM- and now the disclaimer and dedication, This chapter is dedicated to my friend Ashlyn (she wnated to be dedicated so I let her cause I feel like being nice) and I don't own YYH, only Aakka  
  
Hiei- scroll down ningens!  
  
Aakka is sitting on a branch of a tree far away from the team. She was very pleased with herself, she can tell and read their minds that they're pissed off and that made her feel much better.  
  
She has a black cloak one to keep her warm at night since it was windy. She has her hood up so you could probably only see her eyes.   
  
But now she is pondering what went wrong. Not with her plan because it's perfect, what happened to her over the years. She never wanted to be hunted down, and to become a theif again, she really didn't. She wanted to leave her past behind, start a new life filled with love and closeness.   
  
But then, life isn't as kind as you want it to be.  
  
~What happened that just screwed up my life. I have spirit detectives after me and I'm a now a wanted criminal, AGAIN! My brother hasn't even bother to find me for years. We may not have been close, but at least he should show that he wants me alive. Well I guess I deserve some of it after what I have done over the years, It was going to bite me in the end- all the time stealing and killing and all but still. What did I do to deserve this. Ohh yeah now i remember...  
  
////////////////////////////////flashback\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
It probably started as far back as I was born. Mother sadly died from my child birth so father always looked after both of us. Everyone in his family says I'm a curse, they weren't supposed to have a child, and I've done her in and I geuss their right My favorite was that I was a devil child. They would call me that instead of my real name. Even though I was born of an Irish family, Mother picked an Inueit name before she passed away.   
  
" Aakka is such a pretty name, don't you agree, Rowan?"  
  
"Yes, Jessica. Very nice name." (Jessica-mom , Rowan-father)  
  
Father always to try tried to be happy around me. He always worked and I would only see him in the late afternoon. My grandmother from hell would watch me. Watching me is defined hitting, cursing, swearing, and insulting me to no end and do hours of chores she could think of.  
  
We would always go outside of Dublin and go to the fields after father came home . The fields in Ireland are so beautiful especially during the twilight hours. He would carry me home and tuck me in after we ran around and played with my red ball.  
  
I can still remember him. I still have a picture in my pocket he gave me. It's a little faded but i can still make him out. He had jet-black hair , kind of shaggy, he really never got it cut. He had brown eyes and they always filled with love for me.   
  
The spicky hair youkai I met today reminded me of him for some odd reason. I guess because they both had the same color hair-sort of, and their eyes are shaped similar but my father's eyes are filled with happiness and love, the other is filled with hatred and pain.   
  
The last day with him he took off work and we played all day, the day was filled with laughter and it made me forget the others who would torment me somuch just to try to make me cry (it never worked, she made herself not cry in front of them) . And when the day ended he told me before I went to bed he told me ' I love you always' and I never saw him again.   
  
Father died in his sleep that night. Of course it is the night before my 10th birthday. On my birthday we had the funeral and my life finally went from bad to a living hell.   
  
I was always locked into a small room in my grandmother's/ uncles'/ aunts'/cousins' house. It had bars on the window and locks on my door. My so called bad was a ragged piece of mattress and the wallpaper was pilled offand ripped off. They would give me scraps of food and metal spoons to eat. They thought I was so desperate to eat a 'spoon', please I'm not an animal.  
  
I could develope my demotic powers and learned some new ones, since I had nothing else to do. Since I am a wolf youkai, my sences and speed became much more acute and my teeth were sharper. I use to could only read people minds, but since i had more free time, i can use tellilkenisis. I would bend my spoons for how you say 'fun'. At nights I find myself floating above my bed. Talk about creepy, huh.   
  
Since I couldn't practice my new speed in my cramped room, I practice breaking out. The assholes didn't even care I wasn't there but when I did get out they beat the living shit out of me . The only one who never hit me and fed me was my cousin Chloe was back then 18 ,probably now 22, but when she fed me they'd scream at her and hit her so I left at days at a time so she wouldn't get hurt.   
  
When I found that Koenma has an artifact that lets whatever the possesor desires, a plan just came into my head. It was called the SHADOW FLUTE and it was in the Spirit World, it wouldn't be that hard to steal. My suffering will be revenged for once.   
  
So I stole it and came to America to wait for it to activate on the day of the new moon. but now these bakas are after me to take it back. Sure I'll give it back once om through with it.   
  
But the one they call Kurama, he looks so familiar and so is his scent. When I was near him he reminded me of Youko. Wait, could he be? Well I'll find out and about that one they call Hiei. That bastard caught me off gaurd and almost nicked me. HE WLL PAY!  
  
  
  
She speeds off to find Hiei and Kurama , to find answers and a rematch.   
  
*grinning evilly* "I'll find you two one way or another. HAHAHAHA"  
  
Well thats a turn of events. Who knew that she had such a sucky life. What do you think Hiei?  
  
Hiei- I'm suprised she hasn't killed herself yet  
  
HDM- Mabey she isn't that after all or mabey she is i don't know review!!  
  
Hiei- yes you do, your the authoress  
  
HDM- oh, yeah *__~  
  
Hiei- Wait I got a question. How is this funny?  
  
HDM- forgot to explain that one. It's not funny ha ha, it's twisted funny like Invadar Zim  
  
Hiei- that show is great  
  
HDM- i know, ohh for all of you who were confused with the Anarchist sign, i personally made it for you at the end of this.  
  
Hiei- you are so thoughtful to the public  
  
HDM- i know, aren't i. Please review, and don't say this chapter was dramatic, sad or whatever. I know that and I did that on purpose.  
  
Hiei- so just shut-up about it. Now scroll down to see the Ana- whatever sign thing.  
  
* * *   
  
* - *   
  
* / \ *   
  
* / \ *   
  
------------------------   
  
* / \ *   
  
/ * * * \   
  
/ \   
  
Nice huh, see ya 


	5. Notice

Hello my fellow phychos! I have a notice for you to read.  
  
I will not be able to put up my next chapter because of the following:  
  
1. i will be at the Good Charlotte Concert tonight. (hey it's 3:40, THREE HOURS AND TWENTY MUNITES UNTIL THE GC CONCERT! BILLY!!!!!!!)  
  
2. i have a stupis debate on Sat., (11-6, SEVEN HOURS DOING POLITICS IM A FUNKIN ANARCHIST AND MY FRIENDS MADE ME DO THIS FUNKIN CLUB THAT I LOATHE SO MUCH!)  
  
3. i will be at my dad's house until Sun night and he den't have Internet acsess. ( HE LIVES IN THE 20TH CENTURAY FOR GOD SAKES!)  
  
i will have it up by sunday night, or monday 


	6. PlanA

Chapter 6  
  
Plan A  
  
HDM- OH YEAH! THAT WAS SUCH A GOOD CONCERT!!!  
  
Hiei- I know, you told me a hundred times already.  
  
HDM- BILLY WAS SOOOOOO HOT!  
  
Hiei- you already told me that also.  
  
HDM- DID I MENTION THAT-  
  
Hiei- 'That your friends met Joel and Chris', yes you did  
  
HDM- Alright I'll stop  
  
Hiei- Thank you, now do the dedication  
  
HDM- I'm doing something new, I'm gonna dedicate to one of my reviewers  
  
Hiei- Let me guess... Hiei's1girl.  
  
HDM- Yup!   
  
Hiei- you are so kind to your reviewers *rolls eyes*  
  
HDM- I know! And now the dedication. Let's see... I'll use disclaimer number 23. I Don't Own YYH so don't ask me!   
  
Key- (*)-thinking (~)-Dream/music ([])-telepathy  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////Dream\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
" We found the monster! It's here!"  
  
~~~What? What's going on?~~~  
  
"We got you now devil child! Your coming back to Ireland where you belong"  
  
~~~No not you people! Why are you here?!~~~  
  
"No, she belongs in HELL! HAHAH!"  
  
~~~Please! leave me alone!~~~  
  
"Well that's where she's going! Hell is your home now, kid!"  
  
~~~NO! I DON'T BELONG THERE! PLEASE! HELP ME, GOD!~~~  
  
"GOD DOESN'T SAVE DEVIL CHILDREN! HAHAHAH!"  
  
////////////////////////////////////////////End of Dream\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Aakka wakes up in a cold sweat screaming her lungs out.  
  
"NOOO- Wait? It's only a nightmare, just a nightmare" she recollects where she is. She see's her guitar she swiped off a kid, CD Player she swipted from the same kid, and the SHADOW FLUTE she swiped from Koenma. (lots of swiping huh!)  
  
"Man, that was weird! It was so real, why am I so afraid of them. They are just ningens, they can't hurt me...anymore."  
  
///////////////////////The Spirit Detectives' Apartment\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
The team have no idea how to capture Aakka. So far their ideas they came up with were plain stupid. Here is a list of the ideas.  
  
1. Use Kuwabara as bait  
  
2. Use Hiei as bait  
  
3. Use Kurama as bait   
  
Guess who thought of all of those ideas?!  
  
"Your ideas are plain stupid, Spirit Detective." Hiei says to Yusuke.  
  
"Hey at least I thought of something!" Yusuke says back to Hiei.  
  
" Hey Urameshi, why don't we ask Kurama what to do. He's the smart one."  
  
"That would actually be a good idea, Kuwabara. But Kurama has been acting weird since we got here."  
  
"Hn. That kitsune has been way too silent, must be up to something."  
  
" You think? Let's all go talk to him." Yusuke knocks on Kurama's door and lets himself in.  
  
"You know you're supposed to wait to get the person's approval before you can come into someone's room." Kurama says to Yusuke.  
  
"Well I'm not polite. Kurama, do you have any idea to capture Aakka."  
  
"I haven't thought of anything."  
  
"Well that helped! Let me know when you got a plan, I'll be killing ningens." Hiei is about to walk out but then Kurama stands up.  
  
"No, wait! Um, I can go ask Lord Koenma if he has any information on Aakka. Mabey it will help." Kurama says to the others.  
  
Kurama comes back after an hour and has a small file with a picture of Aakka paper clipped on it.  
  
"Not very much information I'm afraid."  
  
"That's akay, Kurama. At least we have something." Yusuke looks over the papers.  
  
"Let's see... human name is Aakka, many aliases though...grew up in Ireland..."  
  
"What's that?" Kuwabara asks.  
  
"A place where there is gold under the rainbow and little people dancing around." Hiei says with a sneer  
  
"Really!"  
  
"No, Kuwabara. It is a island country in Europe." Kurama says while Yusuke and Hiei laugh at Kuwabara.  
  
"Anyways...no parents, both dead... relatives are gaurdians...poor living conditions, little food, beatings, poor living conditions... Damn! She has a worse life than me! "  
  
" I'm not surprised she didn't commit suiside." Hiei says to himself.  
  
"And she stole something called a SHADOW FLUTE." Yusuke adds.  
  
"Well, propose we split up and scout out parts of the city and try to find her that way." Kurama says.  
  
"It's better than my ideas! Let's go"  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
Aakka is walking down a street listening to Greenday's Song: Outsider   
  
(cue music) ~~Well, I'm an outsider, outside of everything, I'm an outsider outside of everything. I'm an outsider, outside of everything everything you know-oh, everything know-oh, it disturbs me so~~   
  
"What am I to do about those four, they're gonna try to stop me again."  
  
~~Everybody try to push me, push me around. Everybody try to put me, try to put me down~~  
  
Then a dude who was walking towards her and trys to hit on her (don't you hate thoses assholes, you know who you are)  
  
"Hey, pretty, little, lady! You like music?"  
  
"Mabey... what's it to you?" she said coldy.  
  
"Hey, I'm trying to have small talk, that's all."  
  
"Well your annoying me, so go away before I kill you."  
  
"Now hold on, no need to get harsh. I just wanna talk." He puts his hand on her shoulder. Then she sprayed into his eyes some spray.  
  
"Ahhh! Pepper Spray!?"  
  
"No, acid. It will disolve your eyeballs unless you get medical assitance" she watches him scream in pain and walks away. (This actually happened to me, except without the acid pepper spray)  
  
Hiei than appears behind her but she doesn't look back.  
  
[Good thing I was scouting this end. She's heading north, get there fast]  
  
*We'll be there, just get back here, Hiei*  
  
When Hiei returns...  
  
"This is stupid" says Hiei  
  
"I think its a good idea" replies Kuwabara  
  
"You prove my point that it's stupid" says Hiei  
  
"Shut-up! Here she is." Yusuke says and sees Aakka.  
  
Aakka apears on the corner and start looking around. * This isn't right, I smell bakas all over but I can't tell them apart. Damn it! I should of developed my spirit sense better! I'll just go on ahead and...*  
  
"NOW!" Yusuke shouts  
  
"Damn it all! I knew it!"says Aakka "Ohh I am trapped! You have caught me" she adds sarcastically.  
  
Yusuke press the button on the siren but something went wrong?! The siren is malfunctioning? "Damn it! Not now" he's shouting out.   
  
"You should of checked the batteries on that thing" Hiei adds coldy.   
  
Then Kurama realizes something "YUSUKE SHE'S BLOCKING THE WAVES WITH HER TELEPATHY!"  
  
"SHE'S WHAT?!" The others say.  
  
"Good thinking Kurama! You get win the grand prize!" Aakka says sarcastically,   
  
"Did you know it takes a whole day to charge my telepahy to make a shield from anything! Well now you know and you better think of someting better than that. Now I have a surprise for the four of you."  
  
She relaxes her fingers and is glowing a midnight blue. *oh know* Kurama thinks to himself.   
  
"What's going on" yells Kuwabara.   
  
"Watch out . she's going to attack with her..." Kurama is cut off as a blue vine shoots out of Aakka sleeve towards them.   
  
"AHHH" they all scream but the blue plant only snatches the watch-siren and crushes it into a million pieces.   
  
"How do you like my ICE WHIP, has a cool grip huh!" The 'whip' goes into her hand. It a ice-blue whip you can see through. It's slippery and it hurts if you get touvh with it. You could get frozen but it depends.   
  
"Well that plan I'd give a 'F' but you bloody gits did better than last time. You basterds better think about your stupid plans before you embarrass yourselves with another catastrophe like that" she disappears laughing in the wind.  
  
"I told you it was stupid, I haven't been humiliated in my whole life" Hiei yells.  
  
Kurama is standing there when suddenly some one is talking to him in his head.  
  
[Meet me in the park at 12 midnight. If you bring anyone, I'll kill you all and you won't see the flute. Don't tell where your going or I will kill you.]   
  
End of chapter six  
  
HDM- What is that all about? Some twist, huh. Well Aakka is tougher and smarter than they thought! Read the next chapter to find out what happens.  
  
Hiei- you don't have to rub it in you know.  
  
Aakka- Yes she does, keep going HDM!  
  
Hiei- What? Why are you still here?  
  
Aakka- I left my cd here thats all. see ya O_~  
  
Hiei- 0__0 *blushing*  
  
HDM-OHHHH. Some one has a crush on Aakka!  
  
Hiei-NO NO AND NO I DON'T  
  
HDM- Aakka and Hiei sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!  
  
Hiei- you will die in two seconds! One...  
  
HDM- Ahhhhh!!!!   
  
R&R Fast before I am killed! 


	7. The Meeting

Chapter 7  
  
The Meeting  
  
HDM-Yeah the next chapter *hugs Hiei*  
  
Hiei- get...off...of...me  
  
HDM- I'm sorry...not!  
  
Hiei- Can I get a rematch with Aakka? *looks at her innocently*  
  
HDM- I don't know...  
  
Hiei- I'll give you a kiss  
  
HDM- DEAL! DEAL! NEXT CHAPTER! THANKS HIEI!  
  
Hiei- no thank you *snickers*   
  
HDM- Now the dedication and disclaimer! This is dedicated to my friend Katrina from school! Disclaimer numba 49: Stop asking me obvious questions! If I owned YYH, I wouldn't be doin fanfic!  
  
Kurama sits on the bench waiting. He looks at his watch.   
  
"12:00, on the dot."  
  
Aakka appears in front of him wearing her black cloak.   
  
"Good you've come. I'm somewhat glad you did, now I can talk to you without it being on the battlefield."  
  
"Yes I'm glad I have to tell you something, Aakka."  
  
"Let me go first. All I have to say are these two words: FUCK...YOU!"  
  
Kurama just looks at her sadly and just takes the blow.  
  
She continues with the lashing.  
  
"All of these years, you could have at least try to find me could have asked someone but instead you care only about your human mother, your stupid friends, and your pathetic self."  
  
"That's not true. You have to understand the circumstances, Aakka"  
  
"The circumstanses? You want to know my circumstanses. Dead mother, Dead Father, Abused, Barred into your own room. Here's another one , Starved. Oh how about that Kurama? Huh, well good thinking I focased my energy onto developing my powers instead of suiscide!"  
  
"I tryed to look for you Aakka" Kurama said to Aakka   
  
"No you didn't! I know you Kurama! You never liked me back then, why would you try to find someone you thought of as inferior."  
  
"That isn't true, Aakka. Yes, I did think of you weaker, but never inferior."  
  
"Same, thing Kurama."  
  
"I've changed, Aakka and you know it. If I was the same demon, I would have killed you when I had the chance."  
  
"Hmph! You never had a chance!"  
  
"Would you like to wager that? I asked every demon i knew and they all said you were dead. I used my influense with Lord Koenma to seach all three worlds . I didn't know you were in Ireland your else I would have came the second I heard."  
  
"No, No, NO NO NO! LIAR! YOU LIE!" she screams at him through her tears. She's shaking and her eyes are watery.  
  
"You can read my mind, you know it's true, I can feel your pain, and I wish you never had it."  
  
"You don't even know what kind of pain I had and you never will."   
  
" I realize that, Aakka. No person deserves what you went through."  
  
She starts to calm down.  
  
"What about Hiei?" she adds to be funny.  
  
"Not even him." he says with a smile " But he does deserve to get smacked around though."  
  
Aakka laughs the first real laugh in a long time.   
  
"Don't worry, he'll get it"  
  
"Aakka, you have to give back the flute, you cannot live your life as a theif forever."  
  
"But it's al right that you can steal!" She says to Kurama.(she has him there!)   
  
"That... that was different!" He really didn't know how to answer that question without upsetting her.  
  
"OH! I SEE IT NOW! YOU CAN GO AROUND THE LAW BUT NOT ME!" (that wasn't a good answer!)  
  
"Aakka, please."  
  
"Kurama, I need the flute for the sake of my mother and father. You wouldn't understand the circumstances."  
  
"Please, I beg you to give it back!" he looks very upset and she knows this upsets him.   
  
"I'll give you the flute back but not now, it is something I have to do, you must understand. Goodbye for now...brother."  
  
She gives Kurama a hug, she hasn't given one of them for a long time. She's about to cry a little but doesn't shead a tear. Kurama hugs her back.  
  
Aakka lets go and starts walking toward the forest.   
  
"Aakka! Wait!" but he was too late.  
  
She drifts away in the trees and the last thing he hears is a wolf crying into the night.  
  
Later that night (around 2:30)  
  
Hiei is on the hotal balcany meditating. He has nothing else to do since he's a insomniac. Then he gets a telepathic message.  
  
///meet me at the park at three for a rematch. I assure you it will be worth the wait.\\\  
  
*Finally!*  
  
He speeds towards the park ready to get even with the wolf youkai.  
  
HDM- I'm getting better and better  
  
Hiei- and I get my battle, life is good  
  
HDM- Wait a minute what about that kiss?  
  
Hiei- o__O; Ohh yeah, well close your eyes and I'll give you a 'kiss'  
  
HDM- okay! *closes eyes*  
  
Hiei- one...two...three! * sticks a hershey kiss in her mouth* you wanted a kiss! I weren't specific! Hahahah!  
  
HDM- HIEI! *spits it out and goes after him* YOU ARE SO DEAD!  
  
Hiei- Uh-oh! review before she kills me! *runs away* //in background\\ Put down my sword, HDM!  
  
HDM- KATANA SHARP! MUHAHAHA!  
  
Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! 


	8. Rematch

Chapter 8  
  
Rematch  
  
HDM- Hiei's-Demented-Mercanary here to let you read my next chapter  
  
Hiei- this should be good  
  
HDM- there's bloodshed!  
  
Hiei- ^_^ YES! FINALLY!  
  
HDM- ô__o Okay!...now the dedication is to Gir!  
  
Hiei- GIR!?!?!  
  
Gir- WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
HDM- YEY! *dances in circles* Gir is here!  
  
Hiei- O___O;; Do I know you?  
  
HDM- I'M SUGAR-HIGH!!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gir- ME TOOOOOOO!!!!! I SMELL A SQUIRREL!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei- *backing away slowly* and she thought I had problems. Anyways, HDM owns neither me nor YYH.  
  
Three o'clock. The trees are swaying in the wind. The smell of blood is in the air.(creepy huh!) There wasn't a sound from anyone or anything, until now.   
  
Two demons face off.(cue cool music) On the one side, Hiei the fire youkai (did i spell it right?) with his katana out. (wearing his usual black outfit on)   
  
On the other side, his opponent Aakka the wolf youkai having her long two daggers out. (white shirt under a black shirt w/ black pants and Chucks...i know it's lame but i have to tell you guys what they're wearing!)  
  
"You could leave now. No one will think less of you" Hiei says to her with a smirk.  
  
"I'll say the same to you, jackass" replied Aakka.   
  
And the fight begins!   
  
Hiei makes the first move and speeds out with an opening attack but Aakka flips out of the way and counter attacks him. Hiei blocks it and launches another attack at her, slicing her shoulder. Aakka recovers and does a fake out and slices Hiei's back.   
  
"Bitch!"he yells at her.  
  
"Basterd!" she says right back.  
  
Insults are thrown, cussing continues, and more sword-combat attacks.  
  
Suddenly Aakka shoots her ice whip toward Hiei. Hiei runs but his ankle is ensnared by the elusive whip. He's being now thrown by Aakka into all of the trees back and forth for about two minutes.   
  
"I didn't know you were a Headbanger, Hiei" she says with a smirk as his head smacks into the tree.   
  
Hiei breaks out and cuts the whip in half. He then shoots toward her and pummels her into the ground.   
  
"Eat dirt bitch" he says.   
  
Then suddenly she shoots a telephic wave at him and they keep fighting.  
  
This continues for hours until it was eight AM. Blood is spilled everywhere and trees have stains all over. They are both beaten up real bad.   
  
Hiei's shirt is ripped off and has gashes all over him and is bleeding from his head. (i think guys who are injured are so FINE!)   
  
Aakka's black shirt is torn and you can see the white shirt is bloodstained and her pants are in ribbons.   
  
"Your not half bad" Hiei says while trying to gather his energy.   
  
" I can say the same thing" replies the weary youkai.   
  
"but it's time to end it" Hiei says.  
  
Hiei starts summoning his energy into his hand.   
  
"Prepare to die!" he shouts at her.  
  
And you can guess what he does. Tough question, huh. Yup he summoning the dragon.   
  
" Ohh no you don't" Aakka says.   
  
" Too bad, girl. Here it comes...DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" The dragon shoots out toward Aakka. Is this the end of Aakka? Nope! If it was the end of her, that would be very anti-climatic!  
  
Somehow some way it misses and it chases after her. She outwitted it and dove under it and speeds toward Hiei and punches him in the gut.   
  
"Damn you bitch!" he gasps and the dragon disapeared.  
  
(Hiei can still use his hand since the dragon since it didn't do it's job)   
  
"Is...that...the...best...you...can...do." Aakka gasps "My...turn."  
  
She speeds toward him. Hiei trys to dodge her but was to exhausted to move. She grabs his hand and starts pulling him up and flies toward the sky.   
  
"Since when could you fly?" Hiei asks.   
  
" Just now" replies Aakka   
  
And she keeps going. She goes in a circle up and down in a spiral. She lets go of him, flips and does her attack.   
  
"DARK RAYS OF THE MOON" she shouts.   
  
Suddenly it looks like he moon is right behind her. The 'moon' shoots four black rays towards Hiei and he hits the ground.  
  
Now if you think I wasn't going to kill my character, what makes you think I will likk my favorite character?  
  
It looks like he was hit but he narrowly escapes the attack. He plays dead ans lies motionless on the ground.  
  
Aakka land next to him and to her surprised he jumps and trips her. She is about to fall in a ditch. She does pull Hiei down with her.   
  
The two roll into a ditch and break apart. Hiei lays on the ground gasping for air. He is trapped under an oaktree. Normally he could break out but he used up most of his energy.   
  
Aakka is lying on the ground an starts getting up. She gets up and sees Hiei. She grins evily   
  
* Oh shit! She's gonna kill me*  
  
She lunges her sword.  
  
DUN DUN DUN! ..::cue suspence music!::..  
  
To his surprise, it missed.   
  
* She did that on purpose! Why would she miss?*  
  
Aakka is using her sword to lift the tree up.   
  
"Come on jackass! Crawl out!"   
  
He gets out and she lets the tree fall.  
  
"Why wold you do that" Hiei asks after he gets out.   
  
"Killing someone when they're down is just plain low, you should know that." Aakka says to him.   
  
She starts walking and she steps the wrong way.   
  
"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screams holding her ankle. (out of all things, a tree root stops her?! hehe!)   
  
" DAMN TREE ROOT! GOD DAMN IT!"   
  
She's is trying to look at it and she realizes that Hiei is still behind her.  
  
"What are you waiting for?! Kill me now!" she says to him. She rather be dead than see her foe see her when she's down.  
  
Hiei bents down to look at it.   
  
"That looks bad, here."   
  
He rips a piece of his already ripped black cloak.  
  
"You can heal yourself fine if you stay off it for a couple of hours".  
  
Hiei wraps her ankle tight and looks at her.   
  
"Why did you just do that?" she ask him. "You could have killed me, no one has never done that for me before" she exclaims to him, looking straight at him.   
  
"No, No it's not like that" he stammers "It's called getting even. I don't want you to be injured the next time we're fighting" he reasured her.   
  
She just smiles and trys to get up. Hiei helps her onto the bench.  
  
"Thank-you Hiei"  
  
"Um, sure whatever."  
  
  
  
She limps away and jsut looks at him .   
  
"Goodbye, basterd."  
  
He watches her disappear. This will not be the last time they'll meet.  
  
HDM- Whoa! Things are heating up between you two huh, Hiei?  
  
Hiei- * blushing* Whoa, Whoa! You stop it right now!   
  
HDM- you wanted a fight scene, I gave you a fight scene.  
  
Hiei- But what about all of that? You didn't have to add that!  
  
HDM- Yes I did. It's called getting even. Remember the whole kissing incident. Besides, you two make such a cute couple.  
  
Hiei- NO, NO, AND NO WE DON'T MAKE A CUTE COUPLE!  
  
HDM- Sure Hiei, whatever you say! see you all later for next Chapter and i need more reviews! 


	9. Revenge is soo sweet

Chapter 9  
  
Revenge is soo sweet  
  
HDM-Hiei's-Demented-Mercenary here to give you chapter nine.  
  
Hiei- *growling* I still can't believe you made me do that.  
  
HDM- ohh you liked it didn't you! You were all red when she was looking at you! ^_^  
  
Hiei- SHUT UP!! I WAS NOT!  
  
HDM- uhh huh, well you won't mind if she joins us for the remaining chapters then.  
  
Hiei- O_O *blushing* Uh...well...no...go right ahead.  
  
HDM- Fine, now you get your reward for being here, a whole carton of...SWEET SNOW!!!!! ..::digital confetti falls on both of their heads::..  
  
Hiei- YES! SOMETHING FOR MY SUFFERING!! GIVE ME IT!  
  
HDM- Here you go! Now the dedication. This one is dedicated to uhhhhhhh... ALL OF THE READERS!   
  
(i couldn't think of anyone! sorry!) Disclaimer numba 17: nope, don't own it.   
  
Saturday Morning. It's cool, the wind is blowing and from the streets. You can see a girl standing on a rooftop gazing into the city.   
  
She is wearing black long-sleeved shirt, black pants with pins holding them together, and Chucks (FYI, I have Chucks so I make her always wear them hehe!).  
  
She looks calm but her eyes are filed with a burning flame...of revenge.  
  
"Soon all the suffering I have endured for will be all over. I will finally be happy."  
  
She smiles a little, but then it turned crooked and started to laugh.  
  
"THEY WILL ALL DIE! MWUHAHAHA!" (O_O; hey if you were in her shoes, you would do the same thing...mabey)   
  
She holds a large flute that looks like a giant hermit shell with holes.   
  
"Today's forecast, sun is out, it's windy and there will be a 100% chance of kill." she says under her breath.  
  
/////////////////////////////////////////At the hotel room\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
"We have to find her." Yusuke says to the others.  
  
"Hiei, why did you let her leave?" Kurama asks.  
  
"Hn. none of your business, fox." remarks Hiei.  
  
Yusuke and Karabara- O__o  
  
"WHY were you with her?" Yusuke asked Hiei.  
  
"She's the enemy!" Kuwabara said.  
  
"No shit Shorlock! I had a rematch with her earlier this morning." Hiei snaps back at Kuwabaka (Kuwabara, my bad...*wink wink*)  
  
"Anyways, you could have followed her, she could use that flute any day now." Kurama says.  
  
"Don't you think I realize this? Besides why didn't YOU tell us where you were going last night." Hiei replies to Kurama.  
  
"Uh, what do you mean?" Kurama says looking uneased.  
  
"I can read minds baka kitsune, YOU went to 'talk' to her last night and YOU never told any of us." Hiei remarks at him.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara- O__O  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED??" they both said in unison.  
  
"WHY don't you guys tell us anything!" Yusuke says to the both of them.  
  
"I was sworn to secrecy. She would have killed one of you or me and I didn't want to scare her away" Karama explains himself.  
  
"Yeah right, like she was going to kill anyone. She needed your info and SHE didn't want to scare YOU away." Hiei replies.  
  
"uh, why are shouting certain words at a time?" Kuwabara asks.  
  
Everyone- *silence* O___O;;;  
  
"Anyways, back to the subject. Why were you talking to her?" Yusuke asks Kurama.  
  
Kurama- .............  
  
"Well, that's because-" Hiei starts to say.  
  
"Hiei, DON'T" Kurama says.  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara- "WHAT?"  
  
"Tell them Kurama or I will," Hiei taunts Kurama.  
  
Kurama sighs and thinks for a second.  
  
*If he tells them, he'll say EVERYTHING. Might as well*  
  
"Fine, I'll tell you. She is well, my sister...half sister actually."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" the two asid in unison.  
  
(DUN DUN DUN SUSPENCE MUSIC! sorry, i'm suga-high...had moutain dew!)  
  
Kurama tells them the whole story. He told the need-to-know info.He didn't tell why the two of them were always fighting. But he did told them what happened to her, and about last night.  
  
"Whoa." Kuwabara says.  
  
"Mabey if I looked for her more, she wouldn't have turned out this way." Kurama says to the guys.  
  
"Trust me, Kurama. You can't change that." Hiei says to him.  
  
"Well, mabey if we find her, she'll stop." Kuwabara says hopefully.  
  
"Not a chance, she's more determine than ever." Hiei says.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Optimistic." Yusuke says to Hiei.  
  
"Anytime." Hiei says right back.  
  
"Well, might as well try to find her." Kurama says.  
  
" No need for that! Guys! Come look at the sky!" Yusuke shouts.   
  
The sky is a normal blue with fluffy clouds, if don't count the unusual swirling mass of black clouds in the center of Center City.  
  
"That's where she is alright. Let's go." Yusuke says and their off.  
  
They find the source of the clouds and find Aakka, looking at the sky with the flute pointing it upwards.   
  
" Soon, it will be here" she says reasurring herself . She then realize 'the four jackasses' are right behind her.   
  
"Foolish bakas! Your too late! The flute is summoning up energy for me and you can't stop it!"  
  
"What are you trying to do?" Yusuke yells.  
  
" You jackass! Do you know anything! I'm summoning the spirit of the flute to grant me my two wishes."  
  
"Isn't usually three?" Kuwabara asks stupidly.  
  
"YOU BAKA THIS ISN'T A MAGIC LAMP!" Hiei yells at him.  
  
"You are right for once, Kuwabaka! I used the first wish to get to America from the Koenma's Temple after I stole it."   
  
"Aakka! You can stop this, now!" Kurama yells at her.  
  
Too late Kurama. Aakka starts playing the flute. The melody was a longer version of the 'Pray for the Dead' song. Then out of the flute, a black smoke comes out, forming a dragon. The dragon has red-slited eyes and was composed of black-spirit energy.  
  
"Say your second wish, wolf youkai." the dragon hissed.  
  
"I have them right here." Aakka sends him a flamed letter.  
  
"I see, I will give it to you now."   
  
There was a bang and smoke all around. Out of the sky came this black tornado. Aakka starts to walk into it.  
  
"Aakka! Wait!" Kurama grabs her hand but she is sucked up into the torando, taking him with her.  
  
"Kurama!" Everyone yells.   
  
Hiei tries to pull back Kurama but gets sucked in. Yusuke tries to grab him and gets pulled in as well. Kuwabara tries to leave and Yusuke grabs him and pulls him in. (Lots of pulling)  
  
Up and up they spin, they were caught in an never ending cycle. Will they get out alive? Find Out!  
  
HDM- Nice! This will get good. *looks at Hiei* Uh Hiei, you shouldn't eat all of the carton at once.  
  
Hiei- *spooning out the remaining sweet snow* Why?  
  
HDM- Because you will get headache, Im not giving you any more until the end of the fic, and you have it all over your face.  
  
Hiei- Why do I care if it's on my face?  
  
HDM- Um, because Aakka is right behind you and you look messy.  
  
Aakka- Hello Guys!  
  
Hiei- O____O *swallows the sweet snow*  
  
Aakka- Um, Hiei... you got some ice cream all over your mouth.  
  
Hiei- *wipes it off with his sleeve* Uh, thanks.  
  
Aakka- No problem! Hey HDM, can I be dedicated next chapter?  
  
HDM- You and Hiei are the only ones I dedicated all of the chapters to, you dork!  
  
(i didn't say that in ch.2 because Aakka wasn't introduced yet!)  
  
Aakka- Thanks! See you readers later! 


	10. Where are We?

Chapter 10  
  
Where are we?  
  
HDM- Hello my fellow psychos! Me, Hiei, and Aakka are here to give you Chapter 10  
  
Aakka-This one is really good  
  
Hiei- Why?  
  
Aakka- well, since I'm in it, it's good!  
  
Hiei- -__-;  
  
HDM- guess what  
  
A&H- What?  
  
HDM- I had a Mountain Dew Code Red today and now I'm SUGAR-HIGH!!!  
  
H& A- O__OU  
  
HDM- MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! I WILL TAKE ALL THE VENDING MACHINES IN THE WORLD!!!!!!!!! *runs away*  
  
H&A- O__OUU  
  
Aakka- okay, since HDM left out of insanity, we'll have to do the chapter.  
  
Hiei- Hn. fine, Let's see...here's HDM's Disclaimer and Dedication Cards.  
  
Aakka- okay, we'll put them in a hat, and pick one.  
  
Hiei- *pick out one and reading card* This chapter is dedicated to the fine people who made Mountain Dew. Wow, that's ironic.  
  
Aakka- creepy, let me read the disclaimer. *reading card* Disclaimer numba 30: I think we have it clear that I don't own anything.   
  
They are still in the cyclone of death. The four of them are now just sitting up, waiting for something new to happen.  
  
"How long have we been in this thing?" Kuwabara asks.  
  
"About an hour." Kurama says.  
  
"Seems so much longer" Yusuke says in response.  
  
"This is old" Hiei mutters while sharpening his katana.  
  
Finally they come out of the sky and fall on the ground (?__?) They land in front of a white house with blue shudders and a red door. It had a oak tree in front and a front lawn. It was something out a 50's show.   
  
"Well this looks normal." Yusuke says sarcastically.  
  
"Does it now? Look at the sky." Hiei says in response.  
  
The sky was white with black-grey clouds. (think black and white movies and that's the color)  
  
"Okay..." Yusuke says.  
  
"This is her second wish." Kurama says  
  
Everyone- O__ô  
  
"What happens next?" Hiei asks Kurama.  
  
"She has to wait 30 minutes until she makes her last wish." Kurama answers.  
  
"What would that be?" Kuwabara asks.  
  
"She's killing off any one that caused her pain, including Kurama." Hiei says.  
  
"How do you know?" Yusuke asks.  
  
"Baka. I can read her mind"  
  
The four walk toward the house. They about to walk in but then a woman opens it.  
  
"AHH!" the four yells.  
  
"Welcome to our home! You must be Ares's friends. I'm Jessica, come on in!  
  
"Ares?" Yusuke says.  
  
"Ares is Aakka's nickname." Kurama whispers to Yusuke.  
  
The woman was obvioulusly Aakka's mother. She was in her early 20's. She had red curly hair that billows on her shoulders, emerold-green eyes, and had light freckles on her nose and cheeks. She wore a green tank-top, black pants, and black boots.  
  
They walked into the house and they were escorted into the living room. They sat on the couch to 'wait' for Aakka. They then saw a man walk by in the hallway.  
  
"Hello. I'm Rowan. Are you a friend of Ares?" He asks nicely.   
  
"Ummm, kind of" Yusuke answers him and he walks away.  
  
"Um Hiei, do you have a brother or twin you haven't told us?" Kuwabara asks.  
  
"Of course not, baka!" Hiei snaps back.  
  
"Aakka's father does look like you, Hiei." Kurama says.  
  
If you remember in Chapter 4, Aakka makes note of this. Well if you forget, I'll refreash your memory. Rowan has shaggy jet-black hair with blue tips. He is also in his early 20's. He has almond-shaped eyes and they're brown. He wears a black shirt and black pants and shoes.   
  
"This is creepy, wouldn't her parent be a little bit older. She's 16 and her parent's look like they're in their 20's." Yusuke says to the others.  
  
"Kurama, in her folder it said her mother was dead when she was born." Hiei said to Kurama.  
  
"She must have used a picture of her to imagine what she looked like; she probably remember the last thing her father looked like also." Kurama explained.  
  
"Wait a minute, your trying to tell me she 'thought' all of this up?!" Yusuke yells.  
  
"Basically."  
  
The four finally stopped arguing and realize a piece of paper on the coffee table. This it what it read:  
  
THE LIST: GRANDMA KATE, AUNT NANA ROSE, AUNT MERIDETH, UNCLE TOM, AUNT JULIA, UNCLE KEVIN, UNCLE MIKE, AUNT MARIE, COUSIN MAT, COUSIN JEN, MS. HARRIS-TEACHER, KENNY, DREW, AMY, LILY-CLASSMATES, MR. O'DONNEL-PRINCIPAL, MRS. CATZ-NEIGHBOR, /K\U/\R/A/M\A-B/R/O/\T/H\E/R. (its scratched out!)  
  
"It's everyone who made her suffer." Kurama says.  
  
"Hey Kurama! Your name was scratched out!" Yusuke said.  
  
"She must have forgiven you." Hiei said to Kurama.  
  
He smiles a little but then sees Aakka in the room with them. She's wearing a black t-shirt with the Anarchist sign on it , red plaid pants, black Chucks.  
  
"Why are you four here?" she asks the group.  
  
"Trust me, it was an accident." Yusuke says.  
  
"Aakka, you can't kill these people." Kurama says.  
  
"Why not? They don't deserve to live, they caused me pain. They will have the ultimate pain." she says with a crooked smile.  
  
"So your going to stay here and live a lie." Hiei says to her.  
  
"They can make me happy, they can't hurt me and they can't die." she replies and her 'parents' stand behind her.  
  
"Oh, yeah? Well take a good look at them." he says with a sneer.  
  
She turns around. The two weren't the same. They turned into dark shadows resembling dragons.  
  
"NO! NO! NO!" she screams as the dragon people disapear  
  
"COME BACK!!!!!" but they were gone.  
  
"Everything is colloapsing!" Kuwabara shouts.  
  
The house dispears, the lawn, the tree, the sky, everything. It was now a black abyss. They all start to fall into a never-ending hole.   
  
(not again!?!)  
  
They land ontop of the roof. The flute is on the ground, cracked. Aakka is unconsious on the ground. The four of them get up. They see that they're back where they started.  
  
"We are out!" Yusuke yells happily.  
  
Kurama gets up and looks at Aakka.   
  
"Look at her. She is alone in this world and we destroyed the only thing that made her happy."  
  
"Don't blame yourself, Fox. She knew it wouldn't last. You did her a favor." Hiei says to him.  
  
"Wait! What about the third wish?" Yusuke asks.  
  
"It's broken. The wish has been cancelled." Kurama says to Yusuke.  
  
Suddenly all of these American Spirit Detectives came out of no where and surronded the unconsious wolf youkai.   
  
"LET'S GO! PURSUE PURSUE!" They capture her in this strait jacket and puts her in this cage.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!?!" Hiei yells at them.  
  
"Koenma's orders." one of the agents replied.  
  
"BUT SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Kurama yells.  
  
"We're following orders. Report to Koenma's immediatly!" the agent replied.  
  
Hiei is about to kill him but Kurama stops him.  
  
"Don't take your anger out on him, Hiei."  
  
"Hn. Fine, I'll take it out on the toddler."  
  
Is this the end of Aakka. Is this really over? Find out next chapter.  
  
Aakka- That better not be the end of me! That sucked! I should have not have been unconsious!  
  
Hiei- *reading reviews* HEY! IT WAS A JOKE!  
  
Aakka- What are you talking about?  
  
Hiei- Hiei's1girl's review! I was not low!  
  
Aakka- yeah you were!  
  
HDM- Hiya! I ran out of sugar energy.  
  
Aakka- Thank God!  
  
HDM- *reading story* you guys actually followed my story lines!  
  
Hiei- Aakka didn't let me tweak it so Kuwabara dies and I rule the three worlds.  
  
Aakka- and Hiei wouldn't let me change it so I would win and I enslave every human and demon to serve me.  
  
HDM- makes sence. Okay, I'll see my readers later! 


	11. The Break Out

Chapter 11  
  
The Break Out  
  
HDM- Hello my fellow psychos! I give you chapter 11.  
  
Aakka- *sitting upside down* this is actually fun.  
  
Hiei- *cocking his head* it is?  
  
Aakka- Yup! Try it!  
  
Hiei- Hn. I rather not.  
  
Aakka- O__O *puppy-dog eyes* Please? It's fun!  
  
Hiei- Hn. fine *sits upside down* okay.....what do we do now?  
  
Aakka- Uh, watch people go by and ignore them if they laugh!  
  
HDM- T__T Now I thought I was the only one that does that! Anywho, the dedication is to fishbone aka Arielle again because she is my favorite critic and I said in the beginning she was being dedicated twice! Diclaimer numba- oh shit! i spilled mountain dew all over it!  
  
Aakka- *turning purple* that's a bummer.  
  
HDM- think of a disclaimer to say!  
  
Hiei- I got one, the disclaimer is... LEAVE HER ALONE ALREADY! JESUS! How's that?  
  
HDM- Perfect! O__~  
  
The team were at Koenma's office. And Hiei and Kurama are pissed. Well Hiei is the one pissed off, Kurama if maintaining his cool.  
  
"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT ?!?!?!" Hiei screams.  
  
"Koenma sir, why?" Kurama asks calmly.  
  
"You know the question to that, Kurama. That girl is way too over the edge. That was the only way to capture her." Koenma says.  
  
"But we could have taken a better approach ,sir!" Kurama says to him.  
  
"I didn't want to do that to her either but with her anger combined with her power, she would have been impossible to capture. The job is accomplished, you retrieved the flute and the misson is over."  
  
"We accomplished nothing!" Hiei snaps.   
  
He storms out of the room, cussing under his breath. Kurama goes after him. Then he sees agents taking Aakka away in front of him.   
  
She is wearing a black strait-jacket and it was made so her spirit and pyschic energy was useless. She was a mess, her hair was cutt up (they didn't cut it, just looks like someone just did)   
  
The weirdest thing was that her hair was almost all black with small, thin, red highlights. (Her energy basically controls the color. When her energy is calm it's regular, when her energy is blazing or shes mad as hell its black)   
  
She was staring at Hiei with her glaring eyes. You can tell that either wants to kill him or she wants him to help her. He could only star right back as the agents push her away.  
  
He knew that she would die if they would lock her up but what could he do?  
  
//////////////////////////////At Kurama's House\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
"We have to do something, Kurama." Hiei says to the worried fox.  
  
"I know, she'll die in jail. Or she'll kill everyone plus herself."  
  
"We can just break her out."  
  
"Hiei! We can't do that!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I want her out more than anything but if we break her out, we'll all end up in jail. We can't resort to crime!"  
  
"Can't or won't." Hiei jumps out of the window leaving his fox friend.  
  
////////////////////////The Jail Cell where Aakka is kepted\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
They put Aakka in this cell. It looks like what Hannibal the Cannibal was kept imprisioned in The Silence of the Lambs. (great movie, not that scary though)  
  
She was in a state-of-shock form the gaurds drugging her. She was fully consious but couldn't move, she was numb on the outside and in.  
  
"I have reached rock bottom." she mumbels to herself. She was once great, now look at her. But she refuse to let them (the people who captured her aka Koenma) to enjoy her pain.   
  
"I'll will not let them treat me like a fool."  
  
"Hey girlie! You can stop talking to yourself! We don't wanna think your also a psycho."  
  
the gaurd sneered.  
  
"Hmph! Too late for that!" She said coldly.   
  
"You better listen to me because you'll be hear for a long time."  
  
She just glared at him with her sparkeling eyes. They were full of hate and suffering and now the unlucky gaurd had to look into them.  
  
"Stop looking at me! You can't trick me! You..." he is under her trance. She has the power to overpower weak male minds with her eyes ( women's amazing gift! just kidding! its telepathy!)  
  
~~Let me go weak-minded fool!~~  
  
The gaurd is about to let her out but then the other gaurd who takes over the next hour came in.  
  
"Gary, it's my turn. You can go... What the fuck are you dong!?!?" the gaurd yells.  
  
"Wha? Huh?" he comes out a trance. "She did it to me! You gotta believe me!"  
  
"Don't worry, just go. She can't take over your mind if you don't look in her eyes."  
  
"Damnit! I was almost out! Oh well." She lays in her bed without falling over (those strait jacket things are tight) and lays there and drifts into a dreamless sleep.  
  
///////////////////////////////Back at Koenma's\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
"Please, Koenma sir! Mabey we can work something out."  
  
"Kurama, she needs to be under surveilence! She is out of line."  
  
"She needs to be out there having a normal life for once!"  
  
They keep arguing back and forth.  
  
/////////////////////////////////Back at the Jail Cell\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
The gaurd is watching Aakka, who just sitting there staring into space. He doesn't look into her eyes but that didn't matter because she was staring at the wall.  
  
"You know, your pretty damn hot when your not trying to kill anyone or not possesing any of us."  
  
She just sits their being silent. She was sickly pale and she eyes were blood-shot.  
  
"Come on, baby! At least say something in that sexy voice of yours." (this guy is really starting to piss me off isn't he!)  
  
~You know she isn't your type~ A deep voice growls.  
  
"Who's there?!"  
  
~Your worst nightmare!~  
  
////////////////////////////////Back at the office\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
"We would do that but she needs a gaurdian to watch her, she can't live by herself." Koenma says to Kurama.  
  
"If that's the case, I will be her gaurdian."  
  
"Kurama, that's very noble of you but she still needs to have control."  
  
"Can't she go to a spitit therapist so she can talk to someone? It might help her. Please sir!" Kurama pleads. He would die than see his sister even more hurt. (he such a nice brother! ^.^)  
  
"Okay Kurama, you win." Koenma says, "Let me just go tell the agent to let her g-" he is cut off by his speaker.  
  
*cackle cackle* KOENMA SIR! THE WOLF YOUKAI HAS ESCAPED! SOMEONE HAS BROCKEN HER OUT! SOMEONE, AHHHHHHGGGG!!!!!!! *beeeeeeeeeeeep*  
  
"I wonder who did it?" Kurama says hiding his sarcasim.  
  
The door is blown open. Hiei runs in with Aakka in his arms lying there motionless. ( they shocked her and numbed her that day again)  
  
"HIEI!!!" Koenma screams.  
  
Kurama just stands there with a small smile on his face. Hiei smirks and the two disapeared. I wonder where they're going Kurama thinks.I just hope somewhere safe. Find out what happens next chapter!  
  
HDM- Whoa! I am good!  
  
Hiei- *still upside down* okay, the blood is rushing to my head and I'm getting dizzy!  
  
Aakka- can't...stay...upside...down!  
  
They both collapse on the floor.  
  
Aakka & Hiei- @___@   
  
  
  
HDM- O__ô okay, tune in next chapter! I need more reviews to continue! 


	12. The Hide Out

Chapter 12  
  
The Hide Out  
  
HDM- Hello my fellow psychos! I'm here playing my bass and ready to give you chapter 12. ..::confetti comes down::..  
  
Aakka- HDM, you should tune that thing better.  
  
HDM- how do you know about bass guitars?  
  
Aakka- simple, because I CAN play the bass, and electric guitar, drums, and keybord!   
  
Hiei- how the hell do you know all of that?  
  
Aakka- I was bored one day and I taught myself!   
  
Hiei- Hn. *looking at HDM's candy* Uh, HDM...   
  
HDM- Go right ahead Hiei! My candy is for EVERYBODY! ..::picks up a bunch of candy::.. everyone who reviewed get some! *throws candy at reviewers*  
  
reviewers- YAY!  
  
one of the reviewers- AHHH SHIT !!!! YOU HIT MY EYE!  
  
HDM & Hiei & Aakka- O__O;  
  
HDM- Sorry Dude!  
  
Aakka- uhhhh the dedication! This one is to *reading card* Kurama! Hey! Why him?  
  
HDM- He gave me a present for Halloween!  
  
Hiei- why the hell did he do that?  
  
HDM- no clue! He's really nice!  
  
Hiei- Hn. *reading disclaimer card* Disclaimer Numba 22: If she owns YYH, she wouldn't be wrting fanfics. Very true, now scroll down!  
  
Hiei finally stops. He lays Aakka on the ground and takes a look at his surrondings. They were in a forest with a lake . There were some trees and soft grass and rocks and other forest stuff. (how the hell do I know? I live in Philadelphia!)   
  
"Well no one will look here." he says to himself. Then he notices Aakka stir.  
  
Aakka finally wakes up from her daze. (she kind of passed out when they escaped.) She rubs her eyes and looks around. She sees no jail wall or the gaurd. She sees the lake-forest thingy and Hiei.  
  
"Where am I?" she asks the fire youkai.  
  
"Not in jail." he says cooly.  
  
"You don't know" she says coldy.  
  
"Hn. Well you sound grateful." he says right back but Aakka ignores him.  
  
"Wait, I remember screaming and explosions and then a kid yelling and I remember you holding me in...your...arms. AHH!!! YOU TOUCHED ME!" she screams.  
  
Hiei- O__ô "Hn. your lucky I even broke you out." he snaps back.  
  
"I didn't need YOUR help. I could have gotten out fine."  
  
"Yeah, right. And you are now going to tell me that you planned to get paralyzed for 2 days."  
  
"Mabey I did." she stomps off .  
  
"FINE." Hiei stomps off in the opposite directon.  
  
About an hour later they both come back in the same spot.  
  
"Well since I can't get my energy up until tomorrow morning..." Aakka starts to say.  
  
"and I can't let you go out there without any weapons so..." Hiei also begins to say.  
  
Aakka stretch out her hand, "Truce?"  
  
Hiei looks at her hand. He shakes it. "Hn. Truce."  
  
"Well it will be dusk, should we get some food?" Aakka asks while looking at the lake.  
  
"What kind of food do you propose we catch"  
  
Aakka looks at him and gives a smirk. She starts running into the lake with a dagger in her hand. (no clue where she got it, things just appear)  
  
"Where are you going?" Hiei asks as she leaves him.  
  
"Fishing!" she goes in the lake knee deep and starts catching the fly fish.   
  
"Hn. Fine, I'll start the fire." Hiei being a half-fire youkai lit it in a second. Aakka comes back with 4 fish stuck in her dagger.  
  
"First shot too! Caught four fish at once!" she said happily, "I never did that before either!"  
  
"Hn." he starts to take one of the fish. He takes one of his smaller daggers and scraps off the scales.  
  
"What are you doing?" Aakka asks cocking her head at him.  
  
He just looks at her with a confused look, "Cleaning it. Don't you know."  
  
She just shruggs, "Never knew you had to do that with fish." Then she sits down and watches him. (hey, i don't know how to clean a fish! i would watch too, but then I would have my game boy with me sooo i wouldn't!)   
  
He just goes on cleaning it ignoring Aakka. He looks at her after he cleans the first two.  
  
"Do you want to do it?" he asks her.  
  
She just shruggs. "What do I do?"  
  
"Take the fish and scrap off the scales with the dagger." He hands her the fish and the dagger.  
  
She nods and starts scraping it. She never had to 'clean a fish' before. (and i hope i never will, i only cut the worms, hook it, and fish, never clean it!)   
  
"After you do that, take the dagger and cut the belly of the fish."   
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Now Clean it out."  
  
"I have to TOUCH THAT?!?" she says and looks at him as if he was crazy.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asks with an annoyance look.  
  
"IT'S GUTS!"  
  
"Oh my God! You seen demons and ningens alike die horrible deaths and you can't touch that thing's guts?" he exasperates.  
  
"I didn't have to touch those people's guts!" (good point!)  
  
They finally stop arguing and finish cleaning the fish. After they ate, they started to ask questions.  
  
"So..." Aakka starts to say.  
  
"So, um. When did you learn telepathy?" Hiei asks first.   
  
"Well, when I was barred in my room, they gave me metal spoons for some twisted joke. I never got the joke. So I start concentrationg all of my energy on the spoon one day like I seen on T.V. It started to bend. I practice on another and another and before I knew it, I could make things float. My turn to ask a question!"  
  
"Hn. Alright."  
  
"Umm, so do you listen to music?" she asks out of the blue.  
  
"Hn. No."  
  
"Why? Some bands I know are demons and they're famous! Take AFI (not really but that would be wicked if they were, or are they?"  
  
"Hn. Mabey, my turn. What is that thing you had the other day?"  
  
"Oh my guitar! It's a instrument I swipted from a store! Great isn't it?"  
  
" I don't know, I never heard of it before."  
  
"You haven't! Well hear it is!" She teleports it next to her,( she can only teleport things not herself ) she starts playing a song from Greenday's Longview on her guitar and Hiei watches.  
  
"Yeah, I love that song! My turn to ask a question!"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"How do you know Yukina?" she asked him.   
  
"Why would you ask that?" he says with a surprised look in his face.  
  
"Well, I saw Yukina the other day, we knew each other and she started to talk about all of her new friends. She mentioned you. Then she told me she was looking for her brother." she paused for a minute, "You know she's very concerened about finding him."  
  
"You don't say."  
  
"Yeah, I told her I'll find him for her and then I'll kill him for hurting her."  
  
"Oh, yeah?"  
  
"Yeah." then she stares right at him, "So when do you want me to kill you."  
  
He jumps a little at the statement. She just gives a smirk.   
  
"How...How did you know?"  
  
"I had suspicions you were him because she always said that you were always polite around her and quiet around you and everyone would tease you when she was around. I put two and two together, plus I can read minds."  
  
"If you tell her a word that I'm her brother than..." he said through clentched teeth.  
  
"AH HA! YOU PROVE MY SUSPISIONS. YOU SAID IT YOURSELF!" Aakka yells and starts to laugh and roll on the floor.  
  
Hiei- ?__?;  
  
"I didn't KNOW that you were her brother, I just had therories. You proved it. And I lied about readin' your mind. I couldn't read it because you can block someone reading it with your jagan."   
  
"If you tell ANYONE, you'll wish you were dead!"  
  
"Don't worry I won't tell a soul though you should tell her. She really needs someone to go when something happens to her." She says to him while gazing at the stars. "Trust me, it's good to have someone there for you."  
  
Hiei was silent that whole time. She couldn't possibly know how much suffering it causes him that he can't tell his baby sister he isn't his brother. It would just break both of their hearts.  
  
"I will never know your pain Hiei and you will never know mine. What we have in common is that we both want to release the suffering that is building up inside, let out all the pain. But we both know we can't, no matter what people say, you can never release it all."   
  
Her eyes start to water but she bats them away. She could hear a wolf crying into the moon. She feels it's pain as she is a lone wolf and desires someone to take that burden away, forever. Hiei stands next to her as they both just look into the star-filled night.  
  
Aakka looks at Hiei and gives him a smile, not a little smirk but a real smile. He actually smiles back. Then in that second, they kiss. It was a little one at first because they suprised themselves. But then they kissed again and they didn't pull away. (i know mushy but it is how it is! they're so cute together! you knew this would happen!)  
  
Morning came. The sun rises into the sky. Hiei awakens from his sleep. He doesn't get up because Aakka had her head on his chest. He yawned and stretches a little and just sits there waiting for Aakka to awaken.   
  
Aakka wakes up five minutes after Hiei and takes her head off his chest.(oh i wish it was me! ^.^) She yawns and stretches. Then she starts to get up and pats the dirt off of her.  
  
"Hiei, I can't live hiding from that toddler." she says to him. He nods and gets up.  
  
"What do you propose you do, then?" he looks at her.  
  
"I don't know, but I think I have to turn myself in. It would be embarrasing to risk getting caught again or my reputation goes down the drain."  
  
Hiei just sighs and starts to think. He knew she would say that. But then an idea hit him and he forms a crooked smile.  
  
"You shouldn't turn yourself in now, you still have to do something."  
  
"What the hell are you thinking?" she looks at the gleam in his eyes. Then she gets it.  
  
"What! Are you serious?! You think we can?!"  
  
"Why not? You wanted to do it for awhile now, might as well do it before we both go to jail."  
  
She starts to to laugh evilly. "Yes, Yes, we can go to Ireland tonight! They think I'm dead. It's perfect." she starts to laugh maniacaly and they both disapear.  
  
HDM-Oakie doakie then! That was the only romantic thing that happens, trust me! You two are such a cute couple.  
  
Aakka- shut-up already!  
  
Hiei- you are really getting on my nerves!  
  
HDM- you guys are no fun!   
  
Aakka- who said we were?  
  
Hiei- now you better make the next chapter more interesting!  
  
HDM- and what do you think is interesting?  
  
Hiei and Aakka- BLOOD, GORE, VIOLENCE, CUSSING......  
  
HDM- O__O; Okay...Review please! HDM signin off! __O  
  
________________________________________________________________ 


	13. Let's Try This Again!

Chapter 13  
  
Let's Try This Again!  
  
HDM- Hello my fellow psychos! Me, Hiei, and Aakka are here and they have to help me with my bass.  
  
Aakka- HDM, loose up the strings then tighten them to hear the tune.   
  
HDM- Merci Aakka!  
  
Aakka- Na pas daqua (No prob in french!)  
  
Hiei- oh, no! not FRENCH! (2nd ch. in Little Taste of Heaven)  
  
HDM- how do you know French, Aakka?  
  
Aakka- *shrugs* picked it up when I went to Canada for the weekend.  
  
Hiei- your full of surprises. *rolls his eyes*  
  
HDM- *says to Aakka telepathically* ..::Let's just talk French the whole time just to torture him::..  
  
Aakka- *evil grin* Okay! Oh Salut Monsier Hiei! Ça Va? ( Hello Mr. Hiei, How are you?)  
  
Hiei- AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
HDM- Tu es très beau! *hugs Hiei* (you are very cute/handsome)  
  
Aakka- Oui! *hugs him too* (yes)  
  
Hiei- HELP ME!!!!  
  
HDM- The Dedication to my French teacher Miss DaCasta for she taught me and now I can torture Hiei. Disclaimer numba 9: I will someday, but not at this moment!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ireland, one of the Greenest Country in Europe. The Irish, known for drinking, swearing, and the tendency to pick fights. Probably their favorite curse is fuck. (i can say this cause i am IRISH and i luv to curse and pick fights but im too young to drink).  
  
Aakka, what little human blood she has in her is filled with Irish blood. She gaze at her homeland on a hilltop. She is filled with happiness, anguish, and hatred all at the same time. Hiei stands next to her and looks out.  
  
"You lived here?" he asks her.  
  
"Yes, I used to run around here though the fields and climb the trees just to feel tall." Aakka laughs a little, "Well I was a child then and back then I thought I would be happy forever..." she suddenly stops talking.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"I will be, let's go."  
  
They walk into Dublin and look around the city. They come upon the rancky part of the town. The two stop in front of a three-story building with bars on the top windows. It had cracked windows, ten different locks, and a hole in the roof.  
  
"This is where you lived?" Hiei looks in disbelief.  
  
"No, MY house was on the other side of town. THIS is my prison" Aakka hissed. They peek in one of the windows to see inside.  
  
They see seven people in the living room. There was one woman in her 60's, three women around their 30's and 40's, and three men around their 30's and 40's. They had wine glasses in their hand and they look like they're laughing. Luckily Aakka and Hiei have acute hearing so they could hear their conversation.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*Inside the house~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well this is one of the greatest days of our lives! That girl has finally bit the big one!" one of men saying.  
  
"She should have killed herself years ago!" one the women screeched.  
  
"She had the devil in her, I'll say that. Never seen a monster up close either!" the old lady hisses.  
  
"Let's make a toss." They all raise their glasses, "To the Devil Child, may she burn in hell for all eternity!"  
  
"Here Here!" they polish off their glasses. They hear a knock at the door. One of the men answers it. He looks out but sees nothing. He sees two black shadows but they disapear. He shrugs and goes back inside. He hears a earth-shakering scream. He runs in and sees Aakka, grinning evilly.  
  
"YOU!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"Yes, me...miss me much? Well I'm baaaack!" points her dagger toward him,"And we need to have a chat!"   
  
He back away but he backs into Hiei, who is looking at him evilly. He punches the guy into the gut and kicks him into the other six. Aakka ties them there and laughs evilly.  
  
"Hiei, they are two blond humans upstairs. If you see a brown-hair girl named Chloe, lock her in a room...DON'T harm her.  
  
"Hn. Fine by me" he walks up the stairs quietly and searches the rooms.  
  
~*~*~*~Inside one of the rooms~*~*~*~  
  
A girl whose around 19 years old sits on her bed reading a book of Poe's poems and short stories Aakka once gave to her. She wrote some original ones just for her. She has brown hair, green eyes, freckles on her nose and looks like she was crying. (she's Chloe if you're dense)  
  
"Why did you have to die, Aakka. If you held one for a little longer..." she looks at a jar of money on her shelf. "We could have been out of here together. Oh, I can't believe it! You can't be dead, I just know your not!"  
  
~~Well you were correct, girl.~~  
  
She looks up and looks around her room, "Whose there?!"  
  
~~No need to be alarmed, girl. Stay in your room like a good ningen and make Aakka happy~~  
  
"How do you know Aakka? Where is she? Hello?" she tries to open up her door but the knob is melted. She starts to yell and tries to break it down.  
  
*~*~*~Back with Aakka and Hiei~*~*~*~  
  
"Here are the ningen kids you wanted." Hiei pushes the two kids who are around 17. (not really kids but you get it)  
  
"Excellent! Put them with the others. We need to have a little talk." Hiei puts the two with the other people. Aakka clears her throat and begins.  
  
"Now you all loved to torture me all 16 years of my fuckin life. That's not nice, because then that person remembers and have revenge." She starts holding out her long, slender dagger and they flinch.  
  
"Now you were correct on one thing, I'm not human. I'm a demon and he's a demon who hates humans" *points to Hiei with her dagger.* Hiei is sharpening his sword with their furniture. (sux being them!)  
  
"Let's just get this over with, Aakka. They annoy me."  
  
"Fine," she unties them and takes one of her uncles and hold her dagger at his throat. "Step back or he's dead!"  
  
~*~*~*~Upstairs again~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chloe is now wearing down the door. She finds her gun and blows out a small chuck of the door. She pulls the trigger again and again and kicks down the door. She runs down the stairs and sees Aakka with her uncle.   
  
"AAKKA!?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?!"  
  
"Chloe stay back! I know what I'm doing!" her voice is shakey, "They hurt me and you for the last time! They will all die!"  
  
"So your going to prove them right?!"  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?"  
  
"Aakka, if you slice his throat you will show them that you are a devil child and then you will be just like them! Stop this now, your better than they are!"  
  
"Aakka! Hurry up!" Hiei is shouting at her.  
  
"AAKKA!"  
  
"AAKKA!"  
  
"SHUT-UP!!!" Aakka screams. She looks at her uncle. She can see the fear in his eyes. *This is all I wanted, they will fear me and never hurt me again* She puts him down and looks at Hiei. Hiei is about to say something but holds his tongue. The uncle looks at her in rage. The aunt has a broken bottle in her hand.  
  
"You will DIE!" she tries to hit her but Aakka cuts off her hand just in time. Blood spills everywhere and where her hand was it's now a bloody stump. The woman screams in pain, holding her arm. The uncle screams in rage.  
  
"YOU BITCH!" he flungs himself at Aakka. Aakka turns around and he jumps into her dagger. He spits out blood and staggers back holding his womb. She feels the bloods drop down her hand and sees him. She did not mean to kill him but then again...  
  
"I didn't mean to, I really didn't." she looks at Chloe and she nods. Aakka step back. Hiei steps forword but stops.  
  
"Goodbye Hiei." she says to him. Aakka gives him a kiss on the lips and disappears. Hiei was left standing there dumbfounded, he touches his lips and blushes a little. He runs off too and return to his home.  
  
The last two chapter are coming soon!   
  
HDM- Très Bien! Encore! (very good)  
  
Aakka- cut the French, HDM. You have made Hiei suffer long enough.  
  
Hiei- THANK YOU!  
  
Aakka- any time except on Wed and Tuesday nights!  
  
Hiei- what do you do then?  
  
Aakka- well Tuesday nights I go demon hunting and Wed. I go on a sugar-rush.  
  
HDM- u__u you are weird. see you guys! 


	14. Consquences

Chapter 14  
  
Consquences  
  
HDM- OH MY GOD I'M SUGAR-HIGH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aakka- When are you not?  
  
HDM- Monday of last week?  
  
Hiei- no, you were.  
  
HDM- then it was Feb. of last year!  
  
Aakka- I'm not going to ask how you knew that.  
  
HDM- Hiei! Do the dedication! The card is right next to you!  
  
Hiei- Hn. *reads card* This is dedicated to Chuck Huber. Who is he?  
  
HDM- the American voice of you!!!!!!!!   
  
Aakka- you're weird! Alright um Disclaimer numba 28: Well she owns me and Kiro but you already knew that! No one else though so read on down puny humans!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(this is fun!)~*~*~*~  
  
Aakka is in front of Koenma and she looks worried. She didn't want to go back to jail, it looks really lousy that you go to jail twice in the same week. Her clothes are tattered and she looked a wreak and her hair was still almost all black and small red highlights. (remember?)  
  
"Aakka O'Ryan, you know you have to pay for your actions."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hmmmmm...well I thought of it for awhile and one of the things you must do first is see our therapist everyday for two weeks."  
  
"A therapist? That all."  
  
"No. You will know the other thing in two weeks after your sessions, she's in the other room...go in now."  
  
///////////////////////Kurama's House\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Kurama was laying on his bed thinking. He hasn't heard from Hiei for awhile and God knows where Aakka was. He gets a call.  
  
"Hello...yes Koenma sir?" The two talked for about five minutes. He hangs up and starts to looks in his phonebook. He finds Kiro's home number. Koenma gave him Kiro's number if he needed to contact her. He dials it and waits. A guy picks it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, is Kiro there? This is Kurama, we met a week ago."  
  
"Alright hold on." He covers the phone and yells, "Kiro! Get the bloody phone already! It's a guy on the phone named Kurama?"  
  
"Alright! I'll pick it up here," she picks up the phone,"Alright me old china!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Sorry, it's British! It's means hello friend. Didn't I tell you I'm British?"  
  
"I don't recall, anyways Kiro have you heard from Aakka?"  
  
"How do you know Aakka? I haven't heard form her in weeks!"  
  
"Don't you remember you taking us to find her and you emailing her?"  
  
"No, we were looking for Akkina! Wait, what's going on Kurama?"  
  
Kurama explains everything. Kiro is a little dumbfounded but listens closely.  
  
"She never told me that! If I knew, I would have given you guys more info and stuff."  
  
"That's why she didn't tell you. She didn't want us to know anything about her. So how long have you really known her?"  
  
"Since we were kids. We moved to Ireland for a couple of years and then the U.S., then back to England. She is my best friend basically even though she won't admit it."  
  
"That's how Hiei is with me." Kurama laughs a little.  
  
"Really? He reminded me so much of Aakka! Really creepy if you ask me. So your her brother? That's wicked, my brother is always on my back cause he can't trust me. Having an older brother can suck but it's nice to have someone there for you."  
  
"Yeah, I guess Aakka would like to have that kind of happiness. Say where are you right now?"  
  
"Um, well I'm going to go fly over Big Ben later tonight? Why?"  
  
"Oh, you live far, huh."  
  
"Yeah but I can get to place really fast! I went to Austrailla for the weekend once, it took me an hour to get there!"  
  
"So how long would it take you to get to Japan?"  
  
"Ummm, going West toward the U.S... 45 min tops, would you like me over?"  
  
"It would be more convienent if we talked person-to-person than long-distance. Plus I need you to do me a favor so when can you come over?"  
  
"I'm ready now! I'll can be over in 45 min! " Kurama give her directions and Kiro hangs up. She gets a duffel bag and stuffs some clothes, cds, and her cd player and walks downstairs. Her brother is at the door.  
  
"So who was that on the phone Kiro, another boyfriend?"  
  
Kiro shrugs and gets some money from a jar and looks at him,"Darien, I'll be out. I'll call you later."  
  
"Going to his house?"  
  
"Yup, I'll call you. Tell Mary I said goodbye. See ya!" She gives her brother a kiss on the cheek and walks out. Her wings go from being tiny to giant (about 15 feet wing span). She zooms off and soars into the night.  
  
///////////////////////The Shrink's Office\\\\\\\\\  
  
"Aakka, you have talked about this Hiei for awhile now. You skipped the subject on your parents and change the subject everytime I mention your past. You like to talk about this guy more than you like to talk about your life."  
  
"What's your point, doc."  
  
"You must have this Hiei in a special place in your heart if you rather talk about him than anything else."  
  
"Mabey, I guess he can understand a little what I'm going through. He did help me...why am I telling you all of this? I should tell him!" She gets angry and start hitting the 54 punching bag.  
  
"Time is up, Aakka. Well those two weeks flew by and you made a lot of progress even if you don't know it! Go see Prince Koenma!"  
  
//////////////At Kurama's\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Kurama waits and watches some TV and then he hears a knock. He goes to the door and sees Kiro a little exasperated.  
  
"Hey Kurama, sorry I took long I needed to get a bite to eat." She licks her fangs a little to wipe off any blood.  
  
"That's alright, come on in!" He gives her a smile and welcomes her in.  
  
"Nice place, it's better than my old house in the U.S.. So we have to talk?"  
  
They start talking for awhile, Kurama sits next to Kiro listening to her every word. She looks at him and blushes a little but continues talking about Britian."  
  
"People say I'm brutally honest about other people." she says to him.  
  
"Oh, well What do you say about me?" he smiles and she blushes.  
  
"That you are really nice and polite and hot-" she covers her mouth and turns red.  
  
"Really? Is that so?" He raises an eyebrow and smiles.  
  
She nods and she is even redder. She sits closer and he puts his hand on hers. They both blush but then they turned to each other and kiss.  
  
////////////////At Koenma's\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
Aakka walks out and sees Koenma. She has a different set of clothes on: a baggy black shirt saying "How can you tell you're Punk?" with a red Anarchist on the side and different sayings on it. She has black pants dragging with belts hanging all over, her black Chucks, and her hair is back to normal: blood red with some black streaks.  
  
"Well Aakka, are you ready what you now have to do?"  
  
"Depends, do I have to do anything that involves jail or wearing anything slutty."  
  
"No, no. You will get to come back to Earth but you will be under a gaurdian's care. We need you various talents for various missions."  
  
"Basically you need me to do dirty work like my previous job?"  
  
"If you call it that than yes, you are our mercenary for the Spirit Team."  
  
"Fine, where will I live?"  
  
"Here are the directions and a key. See you later!"  
  
What will happen to Aakka, who's her gaurdian, will she see Hiei again? Find out!  
  
HDM- Well there ya go! Last chapter is a comin. It was really out there with Kurama and Kiro but i couldn't just let Hiei have a girl so there solves that problem!  
  
Aakka- *looking at a bunny nearby and throws a dart in it's eye* Bull's Eye! Alright, Hiei I did it now give me my money!  
  
Hiei- Hn. Here *gives her a ten* You cheated most likely. *picking up a pool stick, sharpens it and aims for a chipmunk* steady...  
  
HDM- O__O; Uh, you guys you use the darts to throw at the dartboard and the stick for pool.  
  
Aakka- It's more fun to hit woodlen creatures.  
  
Hiei- Anyways It was boring playing that stuff and we broke it.  
  
HDM- O__O;; How do I know you guys? While I scream at the two, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	15. The Gaurdian

Chapter 15  
  
The Gaurdian???  
  
HDM- Hello my fellow psychos! Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, fishbone I know that Hiei wasn't in the last one and that surprised me! That will never happen again I promise! This is the last chapter unfortunetly *sob*   
  
Aakka- Aw man! this bites!  
  
HDM- Well that's life! That's why this is called Reality Bites.   
  
Hiei- I can't believe your little friend fishbone has been sending those reviews!  
  
HDM- those are funny and true!  
  
Aakka- they may be but they still are REALLY annoying!  
  
HDM- Well anyways, Hiei this IS the last chapter and you know what that means.  
  
Hiei- MY SWEET SNOW!!!! GIMMIE!!!!!!  
  
HDM- I have a half gallon of sweet snow but first you have to give me a REAL kiss on the lips.   
  
Hiei- But...but....Aakka! Did you hear her?!?  
  
Aakka- ....yeah  
  
Hiei- Well?  
  
Aakka- *smiles evily* I have three words, Hiei...pucker up wuss. You were going to after that hershey kiss stunt!  
  
HDM- Hah! and SHE's your girlfriend, now do it or no sweet snow and lots of torture.  
  
Hiei- :( *kisses HDM on the lips* alright, now SWEET SNOW!!!!!!!  
  
HDM- -^__^- here ya go!  
  
Aakka- oh your so sweet Hiei! Now the dedication, this goes out to all the reviewers: fishbone, Wild Magic5, mixed feelings, Cherryblossom girl, Hiei's Firefly, Hiei's1girl, Angel of Darkness, Yurrie, and Chance!  
  
HDM- thanks you guys! alright now the disclaimer. Disclaimer numba 53: You all know that I no own YYH.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hiei is sitting in his usually tree thinking as usual. This time instead of thinking about training or how to kill Kuwabara, he was thinking of Aakka. She never contacted him after what happened in Dublin. He has been thinking if she did anything stupid or if she was caught. Kurama stands at the foot at the tree, looking at Hiei and smiling.  
  
"Hiei! Come down, I have good news to tell you!" Kurama yelled up.  
  
"What is it Fox?" Hiei jumps down and looks at him. Kurama tells him something and Hiei's eyes grew wide. Hiei goes with Kurama to see the others. (you figure it out)  
  
"Do you think this is nesessary, Fox? Why do we have to go tell the bakas?"  
  
"Oh, Hiei come on. Your not keeping her all to yourself you know!" Kurama said slyly.  
  
"Hn. That's not funny." Hiei snapped but he smirked because he knew it was true.   
  
"Sure Hiei, remember that there other people going to be there and she won't just go to you." Kurama says to the fire youkai.  
  
"You don't know that." Hiei said right back.   
  
~~~~About 6 at night~~~~  
  
Aakka looks at her paper and sees the address Koenma gave her. He said be there by six because then the gaurdian would be home. She looked at the house suspicously, not knowing to trust the little emperor. Her insticts to be cautious so she slowly walked up to the door. She knocks on the door.  
  
"Hello? Is anybody home?" she yelled. She had a key but she didn't want to scare anyone. The door opened by itself and she jumped back. Aakka looked inside and it was dark.   
  
"Helloooo?!?!? I'm the girl you were assinded to, anyone home?!?" she walks in suspicously and puts down her duffel bag. She was getting annoyed, and flicks a light she feeled for on the wall. (like when your sleepy and you can't find your light)  
  
"SURPRISEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"OH MY GOD! WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!!!" Aakka screamed then starts to laugh.   
  
"JESUS CHRIST YOU GUYS FREAKED THE HELL OUT OF ME!"  
  
"Well then there is less evil in you!" Yusuke says and everyone laughs. Well surprise! It's a Welcome to Japan Suprise Party for Aakka! Everyone was there, the guys were there of course, the girls were also there, Koenma was also there and her best friend Kiro was there too! Kiro runs to Aakka and hugs her tightly.  
  
"AAKKA! I'VE MISSED YOU SOOOOOO MUCH!" Kiro screamed.  
  
"Can't breath..." Aakka gasps and Kiro lets her go and starts jumping up-and-down.  
  
"Kurama told me everything! Oh I worried that you died a horrible, suicidal death from eating paint chips! But your alive and you are still the same, beautiful, smart, punkass self!" She starts crying on Aakka's shoulders and Aakka just pats her on the head.  
  
"There, there Kiro. I'm not dead as you can see but you can stop crying." Kiro suddenly stops and looks cheerful again.  
  
"Guess what mate! Kurama was so hospitable before you came, he invited me over last night and I was in Jolly Ol' England! He is so nice, your so lucky he's your gaurdian instead of some old dude."  
  
"Kurama?" Aakka looks and sees Kurama smiling at her with a glimmer in his eyes. She walks toward him. She punches his shoulder.  
  
"What was that for?" Kurama looking surprised.  
  
"That's for me putting up for all of your shit these past years" Aakka smirks, "And this is for helping me for the past weeks." she jumps up and gives him a hug and gives him a kiss on the cheek. He returns the hugs and throws her on the couch.   
  
Aakka meets everyone properly and says hello to everybody. She starts to look around as if she's trying to find someone. Kurama taps her on the shoulder and whispers in her ear, "He's in the back, go out through the kitchen." she smiles at him and heads for the kitchen.  
  
Aakka walks outside and sees Hiei. He looks up and sees her and his eye's grew wide. She smiles and walks toward him. He blushes a little but stays where he was. They were silent for a little bit, they just looked at each other.  
  
"Hello Hiei." Aakka breaks the silence.  
  
"Hello Aakka." Hiei replies.  
  
"Why are you so red? Are you always like that when talk to girls?" she tease.  
  
"Only the cute ones." Hiei says but gets even redder.  
  
"So your saying I'm cute?" Aakka raises an eyebrow but is still smiling.  
  
"Nah, your hot." Hiei smirks and that made Aakka blush,"Whose red now?" he said out of spite.  
  
"Your such a jackass, Hiei." Aakka says while laughing a little.  
  
"And you're a crazy, punkass psycho but what are we going to do." Hiei said in reply.  
  
Aakka laughs and that made Hiei smile. They insult each other and they laugh? Okayyy...   
  
"I missed you Hiei, it was lonely without someone there. I'm but a lone wolf as I said that night." she said sadly.  
  
"I missed you too, Aakka. I really did." Hiei looks into her glimmering eyes. Aakka gazes into his crimsom-red eyes. They get closer and closer. Then they kiss.  
  
At that moment everyone was in the windows watching the whole time the two were out there. (tisk tisk!!) They watched them kiss and they all got wide-eyed.  
  
"That is such a wonderful sight to see!" Kiro says and sighs.  
  
"Yeah, hey Kurama is that the water sprinkler switch?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"YUSUKE DON'T" Kurama warned but it was too late. He flicked it and the sprinkler system went on and started to spray Hiei and Aakka.   
  
The two got soaked but they just ignored it, thinking it was rain. Once they realize that it wasn't rain and it was the sprinkler and everyone was in the window, (that was like 2 minutes) they stopped and ran inside and chased everyone. Then they started to have the party filled with games (7 minutes in heaven, those kind), insults, and some gift unwrapping.   
  
Aakka received a crystal necklace from Kurama, a wolf pendent from Yusuke and Keiko, a double-edged twin daggers from Hiei (who else?), a book of Poe from Koenma and Botan, Greenday's Nimrod, and Dookie from Kiro, and a 6" glass wolf from Yukina and Kuwabara.  
  
They listened to music Aakka liked just so they could fund out what Kiro and her were talking about. They put on Aakka's favorite song on her Greenday's Shenanigen's cd, Ha Ha Your Dead.   
  
"Oh my God I love this song!" Aakka yells. Kiro gets a mic from her bag and Aakka gets her guitar and plays along to it and they both starts to sing it. (they're sugar-high) Here are the lyrics:  
  
How do you get your sleep at night?  
  
How did you get your noose so tight?  
  
Like chewing on tinfoil, it's so much fun  
  
Gonna be dead before your gone  
  
Cause look how things have gotten   
  
And I'll be happy so I won't pretend  
  
And I'll be cheering that you're going down  
  
And I'll be laughing, I'll be laughing  
  
How many feelings can you steal?  
  
Gotta be part of your appeal  
  
I can see through you cause you're wearing thin  
  
Like chewing on tinfoil once again  
  
Cause look how things have gotten   
  
And I'll be happy so I won't pretend  
  
And I'll be cheering that you're going down  
  
And I'll be laughing, I'll be laughing  
  
Ha Ha you're dead  
  
And I'm so happy  
  
In loving memory  
  
Of your demise  
  
When your ship is going down  
  
I'll go out and paint the town  
  
Ha Ha you're dead  
  
Ha Ha you're dead  
  
Ha Ha you're dead  
  
(ha ha ha)  
  
Ha Ha you're dead  
  
And I'm so happy  
  
In loving memory  
  
Of your demise  
  
When your ship is going down  
  
I'll go out and paint the town  
  
Ha Ha you're dead  
  
Ha Ha you're dead  
  
Ha Ha you're dead  
  
Ha Ha you're dead  
  
The joke is over  
  
You were an asshole  
  
And now you're gone  
  
As your ship is going down  
  
I'll stand by and watch you drown  
  
Ha Ha you're dead  
  
You're gonna be dead  
  
Just remember what I said  
  
Ha Ha you're dead  
  
Ha Ha you're dead  
  
Ha Ha you're dead  
  
"THANK YOU!!!!!!" The two bow and they clap, since they actually can carry a decent note! This continues til dawn approaches. Everyone is sleeping on couches and on the floor.   
  
Aakka awakens from sleeping next to Hiei. She doesn't try to awake him, she rises from the couch and looks at everyone. She sheds a tear and walks over to Kurama and Kiro and gives them a kiss on the cheek. She gets a piece of paper and writes something down. She gets her duffel bag.  
  
She walks over to Hiei and gives him a kiss on the lips and she sheds a tear on his cheek. He stirs and drowsily opens his eyes.  
  
"Go back to sleep Hiei..." Aakka speaks softly in his ear.  
  
"Aakka...where are you going??" Hiei drowsily asks  
  
"No need to worry, I'll be here," she points to his heart and closes his eyes.  
  
Everyone wakes up at the rays of sun. They all notice Aakka wasn't there.  
  
"Yo, where's Aakka??" Yusuke asks.  
  
"Probably in the bathroom." Kiro said sleepily.  
  
"No she isn't, I was up there 10 minutes ago." Kurama says. They all look for her but couldn't find her. They find a piece of paper on the table. Hiei snatches it and his eyes widens. He starts to read the paper aloud and yet you can hear Aakka's voice more and more he read on. It read:  
  
Dear Everyone,  
  
Sadly to say that I won't be able to enjoy your company. I do not want to upset anyone of my presence any longer. The people I get too close to often disapear from my life forever, so I decided to live the nomadic life to search for the questions I have and the answers I seek. Kurama, brother, thankyou for your love but I don't deserve your love for what I put you through. Kiro, my friend, thank you for being there for me, i will never forget that. Hiei, you are my soul and heart, you have made me realize the goodness in people's hearts, you I will miss the most I realize that. Remember my friends that you should never lose what you have or you will end up wondering what the feeling is forever. I will miss you all and this won't be the last you hear of me, when you hear a lone wolf crying to the moon, that's me. Goodbye...  
  
Love,  
  
Aakka  
  
HDM- well that's all folks!!!   
  
Aakka- *claps* Encore!!!!  
  
Hiei- *finishes off sweet snow* yeah, yeah.  
  
HDM- well tell me what's ya think!!! See ya later!!! __O  
  
~HDM signin off! 


End file.
